The Huntress
by Modern Age
Summary: Mortals no longer worship the old Gods. Centuries have passed by and new Gods are being worshipped. Artemis finds herself in a strange land where monsters are known as 'demons'. On a quest to find a God who has strayed away from his path, she is chosen by her father to find and bring home her twin brother: Apollo. What she did not expect was to be tied to a Lord of the West.
1. The Goddess

Old Gods were long forgotten.

Silver eyes stared motionless at her intended target. Her breathing steadied along with her heartbeat. The bow pulled back and the arrow straight with intent to hit the hide of the small male deer. It's antlers not do impressive for she had hunted much bigger and wild game. The lands she claimed had deer twice it's size with much meat and thicker furs.

But this male deer would have to do since she traveled into this unknown land claimed by hideous creatures known to the local mortals as _demons._ Her sharp eyes kept her thoughts from straying as her fingers let the arrow and bow string loose.

Fast. Silent. Deadly.

It hit the buck in its side where the heart was ruptured. Killing it instantly without much pain. The dead deer would be cherished in many uses as she let out a low breath she had held in. Moving her long legs in graceful slides, the huntress could feel the heat of the day closing in around her. This strange land was much different from her home where the air smelled of salt and sea. Where the mortals were of olive skin and fair colored hair. Whose language was easy on her tongue. This land was much different.

She had never seen such beauty in these forest where lands were vast and green. So few mountains as tall as the ones her fellow brethren reside in. The air here was static with the scent of something she could not yet explain. Her sense of smell was heightened. Her vision sharp. Her strength not that of a mortal.

As she finished skinning the small buck, it's entrails will make use for bait for fish. It's meat will be smoked for a fine jerky for her long travels. She will keep any remains for future use. Right now, she was too focused on its hide. She could sense these _demons_ lurking about in the forest. Smelling the blood of the freshly killed deer. They wanted a taste of it. But, they feared the huntress that killed it.

She noticed that the _demons_ kept their distance. Afraid? Maybe. She has encountered dangerous beings before that were nothing more then a hunt for her. These _demons_ always lurked in the shadows. Her silver eyes looked to the dark shadows as they paced. She could hear the low growls of these creatures. Their scent left nothing to the imagination. Smelling of mortal blood and dirt.

The _demons_ recognized her as more than mortal. She was taller than their usual prey. Long muscular legs used for swift kills. Long Auburn hair braided behind her back and clothing that were strange to the natives in this land. Those whom stared at her knew she was a foreigner from a land that they did not know existed. Where mortals once worshipped the old Gods.

They spoke as if she was like those monsters whom hide in the shadows. They cast weary glances at her. Seeing her strange appearance and they knew she was not of this world. Centuries ago she could walk among them, but here in this strange land, she was not a deity. She was a _demon_ in their tongue. A tongue she still had trouble getting accustomed to. How they spoke and their writing. By the Gods their writing was atrocious. But, Gods forbid she talk badly of mortals. Maybe their Gods were not to fond of Olympians.

 _If they knew they existed._

She was a deity of a different time. When mortals worshipped her and given items to her. She blessed them in many ways along with the other old Gods. But, there were some whom tricked and played with mortals lives. Which is the reason she was in this foreign land.

She made a fire and hung the meat. The smell attracted them. But her mind was elsewhere. For the huntress was on a hunt. Her father, Zeus, had given her a mission. Centuries it's been since she placed her feet upon the mortal world. The old Gods have had to adapt to changing times. To newer Gods and a religion that praised one. It was an interesting concept she found humorous.

But, with changing times, she too had changed. And someone close to her had betrayed them all.

She was after a God. A God that she knew well. Her brother. Her twin brother.

Apollo.

* * *

 **AN:** This is a side story I am experimenting with while I work on another story. This idea was nagging at me for a little bit. A story knew here had me inspired and wanted to take a crack on different Gods and deities. Decided to go from there and see how well it's does. If it does decent I will continue, but I will be mainly focused on The Healer. It's almost completed, but wanted to get this idea out of the way. Stay put where you are readers.


	2. Artemis

Poseidon had blessed her with the rains after a hot and humid fortnight. She never ventured close to mortal villages. She knew she was a threat and of a curiosity to their wondering eyes. How small these mortals we're compared to her height. How frail and less muscular than she. Their features soft and eyes that seemed to squint as if Helios had blinded them.

She was not used to seeing such mortals with a distinct look. She could remember a time mortals looked like warriors. Spartans and Greek soldiers would easily break these mortals. But, she appreciated how beauty could be accustomed to one culture. The women here were small and meek with a sense of purity. The men however, were something she could not appreciate. Even if they tried, she would never look at a mortal man the way she looked upon a God.

Orion had been a God that she was truly fond of. The memories of long pasts before mortals told tales and worshipped her as their Goddess of the hunt. Orion was a God whom she felt longing for, even though she had a vow of chastity. A vow she never broken and kept even after his death and into this new century. One would think a deity who mortals have stores away in their memories, she would find herself a lover. Indulge in a mortals body and touch. Many of the Gods have done so before, but if broke her vow, the hunt would fail.

She never took a lover. Until the fates gave her word of something that disturbed her.

' _Beyond a world where the mountains are small and the land vast, lies the west. You path will lead you to the west and a hound will bring you to the hunt_.'

She watched the rains fill the rivers and bring life to once dead and dying beings. Her memories being out in the back of her mind. The words of the fates a mystery to her. A hound within this world? She has not seen such a creature whom she was fond of. Her hounds back in Olympus waiting for their master to return. If only the fates were clear on such. A hound to bring her to the hunt? Memories she has not thought about since she woken from a long slumber to find her brother had betrayed his own kind. His own family.

Apollo was a God who was worshipped and loved by the mortals. Her twin brother- with many myths and legends where they speak about rather fondly. Though, she knew the true Apollo. His great deeds. His countless lovers. Their hunts. Their days of childhood. Being a deity in those days was nothing more than a fading memory.

She stood at the mouth of the cave with her muscular arms crossed over her armored breasts. Her bow and arrow laying firmly against her back. She thanked the Gods for her clothing keeping her warm against the coolness of the rains. Her silver eyes watching every droplet fall upon a leaf or a bed of water. Her eyesight was perfect for a huntress.

A small smile crept upon her lips for the first time in two weeks of being brought to this land. Not knowing the customs or the language of these mortals, she felt at ease. Apollo would return to Olympus and explain himself. Her twin had to have a reason to leave. But to Zeus, it was an act of betrayal.

...

How long has it been since she spoke a word? How long has it been since she even said her name? No matter, there was no one to converse to. She found it useless to use her voice and it would not matter since she spoke in her native tongue.

She decided she wanted to hunt these _demons_. Apollo's trail had grown cold and the huntress was heading west where Apollo's footprints had lead her to. He was playing with his twin sister. Knowing she was a greater hunter than he, but he had become sly. Annoyed, she thought it best to hunt in hopes Apollo would slip and give a clue.

The huntress stood still in the middle of an open field. The wind blowing tall weeds against her exposed skin. Lightly tickling her sensitive flesh as she closed her silver eyes and listened to Gaia slowly singing a song. The energy surrounding the huntress was heavy. She could feel something coming towards her with great speed and a list for blood.

With her bow held steady and a bow in position to draw back in case this _demon_ decided it wanted a piece of the sharp material.

" _What is this_?" It spoke in the language of the mortals. It's voice deep with a hint of something close to a screech. She has never heard such a voice coming from something so ugly.

She opened her eyes to the voice. Sensual and alluring if one were to become hypnotized. She titled her head with curiosity at this grotesque creature. It had to be a _demon_. She was sure of it. The aurora around this _demon_ was dark.

" _Can you not understand me human?"_ The _demon_ slouched on its shoulders with large black claws. Its jaws were large that moving it seemed to be a hassle. She knew it was talking to her, but she cared not for the language it spoke. It was a creature that may prove a good hunt if she willed it. But, it seemed that this _demon_ would be a fighter rather than run. No fun if the prey would rather fight.

She raised her bow and arrow as the _demon_ laughed. She knew this thing had thought her a mere mortal. A fatal mistake for the _demon_. Could it not smell she was beyond a mortal? It's kind was not one to use its brain.

She shot her arrow at the _demon._ Hitting it square in the forehead where the skull cracked from the speed at which she released it. A green substance came from the wound that silenced the _demon._ A shocked expression would forever be frozen on its face.

"What a waste of an arrow." She spoke.

Her voice was dry. Her voice was something she forgotten she had.

She walked towards the dead _demon_ to retrieve her arrow. Never has she seen something so ugly. Where all _demons_ like this? Where did they come from? Certainly mortal women and men could never possibly consider birthing these atrocities of Zeus. But, it was not mortal. No sign to even prove it even came from a mortal.

The huntress was intrigued by this anomaly the mortals call _demons._ Greek mythology and stories speak of creatures far less ugly and much more challenging. Could _demons_ even look mortal? She wondered and thought. Could that be possible?

Could Apollo have come across these _demons_?

She left the corpse alone as the smell of rotting flesh indicated that there is nothing she could salvage from it. A hunt wasted. Nothing of a challenge. What to do now? Apollo was not going to give her a sign anytime soon. He knew his twin sister was knew his trail. The great huntress: Artemis.

* * *

There was something lingering in the air. A smell he has been curious about for a fortnight. It was much different, but the same as the other scent he has been tracking until he lost its smell. Whether it disappeared or died, he cared not for. Only that it unsettled him and not many thing could make him feel such. This scent, however, was just like it. Down to the same smell.

It was not human, that much he was certain. He has never come across this new scent. A foreign scent that smelled of something he could only describe as dirt. Something of the Earth that has smeared its scent upon this being. What was this that had him irritated?

It was no demon. It would have an aurora surrounding it. Something dark and evil that would have not mattered to his keen sense of smell. Golden eyes looked to what was beyond in a large forest where the smell lingered. What was it?

"Lord Sesshomaru!" A cry from a small green demon appeared before his feet. Dragging behind him a large two head dragon whose reigns were within the demons grasp along with a two head staff.

Ignoring the presence of his servant, Sesshomaru continued to walk towards the scent. Demon or not, he was going to find out who or what was behind this strange smell. Even more, it was an unwanted visitor that was getting to close to his territory.

With Naraku defeated, Sesshomaru continued wandering. Waiting for a challenge to arise. It seemed something had granted his wish for the smell many moons before seemed promising. Now with this similar scent, this could be a fight he knew he could win.

"Wait, Lord Sesshomaru!" His servant once more cried out not given the chance to catch his breath. Whatever his Lord was following must have been worth the restless nights and tiring days. If anything, his Lord was itching to battle as demons were seen hiding in the shadows aware of this knew entity.

Something foreign and old.


	3. Wanderer

The old Gods remained as memories.

She placed her hands on the steady stream. Cold and clear as it was smooth going down her throat. Another night camped in the caves she has wondered into. Another night alone with a fire burning wood into smoldering ash. Artemis found herself staying up most nights with the only sound of crickets and owls in the distance. Deities needed little rest, but Artemis always slept. Always wanted to feel connected to the mortals. With their dreams sending them into another reality.

Centuries she slept and dreaming of a fantastic hunt. In a forest so vast with a large hound by her side. A mysterious hound she never seen with red eyes and canines sharp as any blade. Artemis could admire the beauty of this hound whom hunts by her side. Alas, it was a dream that only the fates could answer.

She gathered her supplies when she was done filling a goat skin with water. With her body clean and mind now focused, she knew she was coming close to a mortal village. There was no way around this village and knew that the forest was to end somewhere.

Dreading having to come into contact with these strange mortals, she had to continue her hunt. Apollo was a God that made it difficult to track. Like his twin sister, he was a renowned hunter. He knew how to hide himself in plain sight. But Artemis was not so easily fooled by her brothers antics. Not since Orion's death, Artemis was always so focused.

She looked to the sky thanking Helios for another day. If she were to look closer to the clear blue sky, she might have saw the sun God riding his chariot. Her frown deepened when the thought of the other Gods came into mind. There were so few left in this age that Artemis sought out other Gods in a land known as Egypt.

' _So few of them as well._ ' She thought.

* * *

Over a small hill she could see the mortal village. It was of decent size just like many others she has come across. Rice fields were plenty here with the mortals working or children running about. Artemis held her head high as she felt something coming towards her. The static that cultivated through the air made her senses prone to something she could only describe as energy coming towards her.

She jumped out of the way of this power as it blew away trees and ruptured the earth beneath her. By Gaia, the mother must have felt such a power. She landed with grace just a few meters away from the attack to find her attacker in front of her with a large sword pointed towards her.

Odd. She thought as she looked upon this mortals appearance. Long silver hair and yellow angry eyes. He was not mortal at all with those dog ears upon his head. No mortal would dare walk barefoot either unless they were of the savage type. Artemis was busy focused on this… being she did not notice him talking to her and others have come to join the fray. She was loosing touch with her senses when this being attacked her.

" _Who is that?_ " A mortal with shoulder length hair spoke. She looked no older then seventeen, Artemis guessed. So young and rather pretty, but Artemis could feel something pure about this mortal. How pure?

" _A Gaijin, perhaps. I sense no evil aurora surrounding her._ " A male mortal spoke. Dressed in robes unfamiliar to Artemis. A priest perhaps or something close to that nature? These mortals in this land had strange clothing that was hard on her eyes. She would never get used to such things.

" _I don't think she understands us._ " Another female mortal spoke. Again, dressed differently and strange with a large feline at her side. One Artemis would want to hunt if it was not attached to its master. _Pity_.

" _Understanding or not, this Gaijin has a strange aurora. She could be a demon hiding her evil aurora._ " The rash dog-eared being spoke as his weapon still held close and ready to release the strange power.

Artemis raised a brow as she watched the mortals talking amongst themselves. The dog-eared being was the more loud mouthed of the others. His voice becoming a ring in her ears. She wanted no trouble. She only wanted to continue moving on without these mortals in her way. By the Gods they were just an obstacle. If Zeus could see her now, he would be laughing.

 _Is this a trial_? She thought as she looked to the sky.

" _Kagome! Don't go near her_." The dog-eared being shouted.

Artemis looked down to the girl. She was short by a foot and petite. She looked much like the other mortals in this land, but with her strange pure aurora, Artemis could sense she was not of this time. Her features were slightly different, but all the same as the others around her. Very feminine to Artemis's sharp angles. She was a mortal of beauty as two worlds collided.

Kagome was trembling under Artemis's silver gaze. Her friends, the huntress guessed, were ready to attack. To defend one's own, the huntress could admire such a thing. She was a stranger knew their land. Her appearance was not of that of their own. It did not help that she did not look like them. By the Gods, the dog-eared being was screaming again.

Her silver gaze looked to the loud mouthed being. She has had the pleasure of training disobedient hounds. This being was no different no matter his strange appearance. A loud hound who barks has to be taught a lesson. And hounds always submit when they are on their backs exposing their belly to their master.

Artemis sped past Kagome who held a shocked expression upon her face. Her long legs striding towards the loud mouth disobedient hound. He seemed to have noticed her speed, but could not so much as attack Artemis. She moved his hands away from his large sword and using her strength, she placed the hound on his back with her foot on his chest. Those around her backed away and ready to attack. But, they had a chance to come at her and they just stand there while their hound is on his back. Yelling and screaming what could only be insults in his language.

She clicked her tongue.

"Disobedient hounds should never show their teeth to their master." Artemis spoke.

Her smooth low voice causing his friends to look to one another. This was the first time she spoke and it was to their disobedient friend who, in all fairness, bites first before submitting. Artemis was going to have to teach this pup a lesson, but she would rather get through the village without a fight. She could leave peacefully and never have to see their faces. Unfortunately, Zeus had other plans for her.

 _By the Gods_.

" _I don't think she intends to kill Inuyasha._ " The female mortal with the large feline said.

" _What do you mean kill me?! She has her foot on my chest and made me drop Tessaiga."_ Artemis pressed her foot down upon the hounds chest for his disobedience. Her silver eyes had inspected this hound further and noticed his young appearance. He was more mortal than hound, she concluded. He barked as one, but held little fight or was it that he could sense the huntress in her? Can his friends sense it within her as well?

She backed away from the young being while he recuperated his thoughts and grabbed hold of his weapon, that has taken form into a smaller version of one that attacked her.

"Artemis." She spoke. Her thumb in her armored chest. She hoped they could at least understand her name or something of the like.

The stunned silence of the mortals was present on their faces. Surely, her name must mean something or Gods be damned, she was moving on in her hunt. No disobedient hound was going to stop her from her hunt.

* * *

The scent was close. He could almost feel the static that was coming from this mysterious being. This scent that was old and ancient. One that made his curious beast ready to defeat whatever threat that raised its head.

Sesshomaru has never been so invested on a scent that made him seem like a hound on a trail for a fox. Closer and closer his prey's smell was getting stronger. The thrill of the hunt would have caused other low tier demons excited that they would be so blinded by their blood lust. This, Sesshomaru would never compare himself to such dirt. The, Sesshomaru was on a hunt to find what power was being held in this scent.

It was driving his inner hound to growl with anticipation. His inner hound was always quiet, content, unless he let it out to run and stretch its legs. Sesshomaru would rarely have eyes see his true form. A large beast of a hound that would conquer all if he so chooses. A magnificent creature of true killing perfection, but his hound was acting strange. As if it was calling out to something this scent had. Like an obedient hound waiting to return to its master after a long hunt.

Sesshomaru pushed aside the thought when a new scent caught his attention. A scent he knew all to well. Many scents, in fact he was rather not fond of these other scents in exception of one. But her scent was faint and nowhere as close as he would have hoped.

Annoyed with this many smells, he stopped at a clearing where a small river gently rolled over rocks and feeding into a lake a few miles away. He took a knee where the smell was no strong and maybe a few hours old. This scent he was chasing. This scent that caused his hound to act strangely.

"My Lord, we are coming upon the village of where Inuyasha resides." Jaken spoke through each breath.

"I am aware, Jaken." Sesshomaru spoke not giving much mind to his servant.

"Ah, forgive me my Lord. I believe running for so long has made me state the obvious." The small demon spoke and noticed his master leaving once more on a sprint.

Never has a small demon been so determined to catch up to a much stronger demon. One he admired so and would give his life for. Such a foolish demon, but the Gods found it humorous that he would blindly follow a hound searching for its master.

* * *

 **AN:** I am honestly having fun writing this story. I see it has gotten some attention, but it's ok. As long as you readers are entertained, I will continue writing.

Thanks to SapphireUnicorn for adding to their favorites.

Thanks to Chocolover27 and audrav2 for adding to their alerts.

audrav2: Thank you for the review. I promise thing will get interesting later on as we continue Artemis's story. I am glad you enjoy it and hope you continue to do so.


	4. Gaijin

The old Gods were watching.

She felt the small space around her closing in. Surely, these huts were made for families and other business that Artemis was not used too, but with her tall stature she was like a Titan in a small cave ready to burst. It was a humorous sight for the mortals who were captivated by her body structure. She could feel their eyes on her. Both curious and mostly with caution. The loud mouthed hound was seen glaring at her, but with one look of her silver eyes, she was the more dominate of his little pack.

They offered her a strange smelling drink. The taste was bitter to her tongue, but found that if she refused she would offending the mortals. She was a guest here whether she wanted to be or not. As she observed her small surroundings, she took note on how _young_ they all were compared to her own true age.

If they could understand, they may have been astounded by her age. Artemis just looked the part of a woman in her mid-twenties. Gods could live forever and were almost impossible to kill. It was rare for Gods to kill each other now, since very little remain. With new Gods emerging, Artemis had to pick her battles.

She was most fascinated by the loud mouthed being that kept his eyes on her. Sensing the Alpha scent that seemed to linger in his nose. Hounds were smart to recognize their leader, and surprisingly, the being was not protesting out loud. Artemis loved an obedient hound and always reward them for good behavior. Though, she loved the fiesty spirit he held. Maybe she would not break him after all.

She wondered where his lineage lies. His blood was mixed with a mortal woman. But his father was something great and very powerful. She could feel it and it excited the hunter within her. To have such a hound by her side, Artemis can find Apollo.

Still, it was not so strange for beings to mate with mortals to produce offspring with such features. Unlike the monsters Artemis encountered in her long life, seeing one with mortal and _strange_ features was not unusual. Zeus himself had created beings with strange features resulting in many of the myths and demigods mortals know. Artemis herself was a product of such a thing. Though, she was no demigod.

" _Artemis?"_ She heard her name coming from the female mortals lips. It was clear that they were talking about her. With her name coming into conversation. She paid it no mind. They were civil at best with her and had come to terms that she was not a threat. The loud mouthed hound would probably think otherwise.

" _If I remember, she is a God. From Greece I believe. History is not my favorite of subjects, but she is a deity._ " Kagome spoke with a finger to her lips.

" _A deity? So that means she is from a different land, this Greece?_ " The other dark hair female spoke. Artemis had caught wind of their names when they talked with one another. Their names being strange and sound fuzzy upon her tongue.

" _It would explain her strength. She did get the upper hand on you, Inuyasha._ " Miroku teased the loud mouthed being.

Artemis took a glance at the young mortal… well, he looked mortal enough. She would stick to such until proven otherwise. He was no demigod, but acted as a spoiled God with a complex issue. A hound that has yet to know his place.

" _Shut up! I don't see you trying to fight her. If she is a deity, why does she smell strange and have a aurora of a lesser demon?_ " Inuyasha stated with arms crossed looking defeated.

" _Artemis is the Goddess of the hunt, the moon, and hounds. It might explain why she was drawn to you and placed you on your back._ " Kagome spoke with an air of intellect. Though history was her worst, she had to dig deep within her mind to remember something about other Gods. Greek Gods being the more favored among modern times.

Artemis crossed her arms over her armored chest. A smirk placed upon her lips knowing that the loud mouthed being was of a lessor tier. All demons within this land could not compare to a full breed God.

" _Whatever. It does not explain why she is here. Gaijin are being hunted and it's not safe for her, God or not._ " Inuyasha spoke keeping a weary glance on the huntress. So far, she has been quiet. Her silver eyes observing and listening to a language she does not understand. It must be frustrating, but she kept calm.

" _I do not think she came here for shelter. By the looks of her armor and pack. Not to mention a bow and arrow. She is trying to find something or someone._ " Sango stated with an observant eye.

All the members of the small pack agreed to the statement. The only problem, how were they going to communicate with her?

* * *

Artemis found it best to stay out of the sight of the mortals. Until their nerves calmed around her. The villagers had never set eyes upon a woman who towered over them. Her appearance made it obvious she was an outsider. Though, unlike other villages she has come across, these people were not trying to run her back into the forest.

It was strange. Even the small pack whom encountered her first were accepting of her. Maybe because they befriended a dog-eared being, a feline that can change form, and she was certain that she has spotted a child with a bushy tail running about and playing with some of the children in the village. Even a small older mortal was rather kind to Artemis.

Maybe she could rest here for the night and leave before Helios rises to a brand new day. Though, something in the air caused a static to charge at her. Artemis moved out of the way of a new challenger trying to attack. It seems that she was the one being hunted.

She drew her bow with an arrow in the knot. Her fingers grasping the wooden weapon with her breathing steady and eyes focusing on her prey.

The commotion caught the attention of the small pack. The loud mouthed being by her side with his sword ready to attack whomever crossed into his territory. His ears seemed to pick up movement as he let out a deep growl.

" _Artemis, you might want to back off_." He spoke with a glance towards her. His golden eyes angered with determination when the smoke cleared and a tall figure appeared when the smoke settled back into the ground. The second time today something has tried to attack her. By the Gods, this was becoming an annoyance to the huntress.

" _Sesshomaru!_ " He barked when the figure stood at a halt.

Artemis did not let her eyes wander off. Her hold on her arrow was firm without much of a flinch. The other mortals behind her could see her pose like a statue and her chest was rising and falling steadily with each breath.

She let the arrow go and aimed at the beings feet. It would deter him from moving forwards and from the energy coming from the being, Artemis drew another arrow with such speed. Her silver eyes watching and waiting. But, the loud mouth that stood beside her ran past her and began to attack the intruder leaving the huntress a bit dumbfounded at the rash action.

 _Disobedient mutt_!

She clenched her jaw tightly and placed her arrow back in its pouch and bow back. She ran towards the dog-eared moron and grabbed him by the collar of his clothes and threw him back a few yards into the rice fields. The intruder held a stoic expression but was in a bit of a surprise when he saw the tall woman grab his annoyance of a half-brother and threw him into the rice fields.

"One would be wise than to not be in his master's way, you disobedient mutt."

The small pack was surprised as well, but they kind of saw it coming from a mile away. Artemis stood before the intruder now with her silver eyes looking at those being. Golden eyes just like that disobedient mutt, but he was different.

His blood was pure with that same power of the fathers lineage. Maybe even powerful if he could unlock that potential. Artemis felt fate had brought her to such hounds that she would sacrifice a lamb in Zeus honor for bringing her such luck. But first, she had to let them know that she was a huntress and they loyal hounds of the hunt.

" _A worthy opponent, but something about you_." He spoke in a calm tone. His golden eyes searching for something within her own silver. That scent from before stronger now that he was close to this being. Not a _demon_. Not mortal. He has never before come across the scent of a God and that is what truly unsettled his inner hound.

This being was a God. Gods are immortal and very strong.

 _Lets test this theory._

Kagome called out to Artemis, but it fell upon deaf ears. The huntress was focused on the being before her. He was strong, she could sense it. He was a full breed _demon_ , but he kept that at bay unlike the disobedient mutt whom she could hear probably cursing at her.

" _Lord Sesshomaru_!" All eyes turned towards the small green _demon_ who was holding the reigns of a two-headed beast. Artemis took a side step with her silver gaze on the new beings. Though, she could not help but stare at the two-headed beast that looked to be of a worthy prize.

" _Artemis_." Kagome said as she cautiously placed a hand on the huntress's arm. She looked to the young girl when a green like whip came charging at them.

Artemis grabbed the mortal and moved. The intruder was not letting up. She could see he had no intention on killing her… yet. He wanted to see her power, her skill. He was taught her to fight and like a huntress, she could see that he too was a hound that needed to know who his master was.

...

High above in Mount Olympus, Zeus sat upon his throne.

 _What will you do, Artemis? The hound before you will not submit so easily._

* * *

 **AN:** Thank youSeleneAlice and for placing this story to your alerts lists/favorites.

Thank you StarReader2009 and SakuraxXxRaine for adding to your favorites.


	5. Canis

The old Gods waited for Artemis to begin her trial.

She looked to the hound with fury. Her silver eyes staring down upon the beast that had a mortal form. She could sense the beast within. How it growled. How it stared back at her with those red fiery eyes. Those familiar eyes she has seen in her dreams. He was on a hunt himself, she noted. He was tracking her. Trying to understand why he might have been drawn to the huntress. Hounds always find their masters and stand by their side. But this one. This one was different, she knew.

She paced back and forth in front of the hound. Not getting close and keeping a safe distance from him. As long as they were far from the village, anything goes. Never straying her gaze away from him. He was powerful. He was deadly. But, that is what made the hunt exciting. Never has a hound caught her attention so directly. Not sense Orion's two hounds, has she wanted a beast to hunt by her side.

Canis Major.

Yes, the greater dog. She was reminded of Orion's most powerful beast.

The hound with the most deadly golden eyes followed her steps. Observing how light she was on her feet. She barely made a sound and kept her breathing low. Her scent lingering in his nostrils. Her appearance so different it reminded him of a warrior. But no warrior would only have a bow and arrow. She might have been taller than he by an inch or two. Though, it did not matter of she was a giant.

Those watching backed away from this fight that seemed to be at a standstill. It was not Sesshomaru to stall fights. Was he trying to predict her moves? Was he simply trying to figure Artemis out? No one knew the answer. That was until Inuyasha sped forwards trying to knock Artemis off her feet.

" _This is not your fight Artemis_!" He shouted.

The huntress could hear the disobedient mutt and once more grabbed the young being and placed him on his back. Canis Major. That is what she called him. A rather suitable name for one such as he. He looked now with curiosity, but kept his emotions stoic, knowing he and the huntress were opponents. This was not the younger brothers fight. He was not worth any words.

" _Inuyasha! I think she wants you to stay out of this fight!"_ The male mortal spoke from the sidelines.

Inuyasha was being crushed underneath the huntress's weight. Her eyes keeping firm on his elder brother. She had a smirk placed upon her lips, which Inuyasha did not like. If anyone was going to fight against his bastard of a brother, it was going to be him!

" _No way! She will just get in my way of cutting off his other arm!_ " He shouted.

" _Inuyasha, you fool! How dare you come between Lord Sesshomaru and his fight!_ " The green _demon_ screeched at the disobedient mutt.

Artemis held back a heavy sigh when the being struggled underneath her strength. That and added with distractions around her, she crushed the being into the ground. Her strength was beyond that of a mortal. Canis Major was impressed at her strength and ability to move. But it did not matter here. He had his eyes set on what else she is capable of doing. Maybe she had something to do with that strange scent similar to her own. She might have those answers and he was not going to ask nicely.

This, Sesshomaru had other ways of getting answers.

Artemis moved out of the way of Canis Major. He was fast and almost slashed at her feet and hitting the loud mouthed mutt in his chest. As always, he was cursing a storm at both of them. If he were smart, he would stay out of the way. But, some hounds learn the hard way.

Artemis decided if Canis Minoris- loud mouth being- wanted to fight, then so be it. The Gods have decided his fate. No matter the outcome, she will have her hounds at her side searching for Apollo. Even if it means one of their deaths.

She sped pass Canis Minoris with her bow and arrow placed before her. Shooting off as many arrows at a fast pace. Keeping her feet steady and eyes sharp, she noticed how the much stronger of the hounds would cut her arrows in half.

She shot another and he disappeared in a flash. Coming up behind her, Artemis spun around quickly and used her bow to block his claws. Moving aside, she used her palm to try and land a blow. But she was slow in the process causing him to land a hit on her armored chest. Her feet landed to keep her balance to the ground as she tried to slow her pace.

Once more, he came at her with arm extended out and aiming for her neck. Artemis knocked away his deadly claws with her own hand. She could smell something foul. Something that could burn her lungs if she were to inhale.

Poison.

 _Impressive._

Her smirk became a smile as she has not enjoyed such a hunt in centuries. Her heart was beating fast when her pride was her downfall. The lesser hound kicked the huntress hard. Sending her flying pass the small pack and into a tree.

She groaned with her hand on her head. _Disobedient mutt!_ She thought and stood back up. Her bow and arrow lying without its master on the ground. She clicked her tongue at herself. She was getting sidetracked with these two hounds. She was forgetting her place and why she was in this strange land.

Both hounds were now fighting each other with the lesser hound yelling and swinging his large sword at Artemis's prize.

"I swear to the God's! I will break you canines you disobedient mutt."

Not one to give up so easily, she sped towards both the hounds and gave the lesser hound a kick as well. Sending him spiraling into the forest and possibly a tree. A green whip came towards her and almost hit the huntress. Artemis moved towards the hound and stood before him. Not flinching. Not moving. Her silver eyes looking upon his golden ones.

" _You are not demon. Not human. What are you_?" His voice was dipped in venom. His beast struggling against him to be let free. Why can he not attack her? Why can he not break her? What does his beast know that he, Sesshomaru does not?

"You struggle." She whispered.

She knew better than to place a hand upon him. It was a silent battle for dominance against huntress and hound. Their breathing controlled from years of training. She was his equal in a sense, that Artemis was just about the same height as Sesshomaru. Their faces stoic. Not one of them moved.

"Your beast knows his master, but you... You are not willing to to submit." She spoke.

His eyes narrowed with a slight snarl. Is she trying to act the dominate? Her silver eyes looking past his human form. Could she see his hound? Could she see how it howls to the moon like a wolf? No. His hound was always dormant. Always silent. When this woman's scent caught his attention, something within his hound awoken. Belonging. Finding. But it was not possible that she was something he did not want.

 _Dont say it._

* * *

They watched in silence at the sidelines. Not truly understanding what was happening between Sesshomaru and Artemis. They were dumbfounded when Sesshomaru did not attack. Even Jaken stared with jaw open and a confused look. Kagome tried to understand and from little Greek mythology she knew, she could only conclude that Artemis found Sesshomaru as nothing more than one of her dogs. Maybe?

" _Why isn't Lord Sesshomaru killing her?!_ " Jaken screeched.

The small group looked towards the green _demon_ trying to understand themselves. They have never seen something of the like before and with Sesshomaru's deadly reputation, they just could not wrap the heads around the idea of him having a deity so close to him.

" _I wish I knew."_ Sango stated.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. They stood there staring at one another when the silence was broken by Inuyasha screaming out both their names. Kagome sighed heavily wishing for him to stay out fights he has nothing to do with. Sesshomaru was not here for Inuyasha. It was made clear when he attacked Artemis.

" _You may not believe it, Jaken, but Sesshomaru cannot kill a God_." Kagome spoke while the green _demon_ looked to her with disbelief. That and the fact she did not address his Lord the way he needed to be addressed.

" _The Gaijin? A God? Do not be so sure silly human. She just has strength and speed is all. God's would never come to Earth."_ They ignored the _demon_.

He seemed to have little faith in the matter. His whole life was devoted to his master. What a sad existence.

…

He opened his eyes to the darkness that surrounded him.

He felt his body crack with every movement.

Apollo awakens after slumbering for many weeks. His silver eyes adjusting to the darkness. The static that jolted through Gaia sent shivers down his spine. This feeling. This power. She was here and she found her hounds.

 _Artemis. Do you truly intend to find me_?

...

Zeus, upon his throne, watched the huntress and hound with a smile upon his lips.


	6. Sign

Before time, the old Gods came into being.

" _They will forget us in time. New Gods will replace us." He watched from the clouds above. Grey eyes looking to the mortals with anger. She sat by his side with her arms crossed. Her eyes closed, listening to her twin brother vent his frustration._

 _She has always been by his side since birth. Their bond unbreakable. But, their vision of their future was not something she would talk openly about._

" _A new a God has replaced us, brother. The mortals will always find something to worship. It is how they were made." She spoke trying to keep her brother's mouth from getting him into trouble. By the Gods, if Zeus were to hear him, Apollo would be punished. Zeus always had ways of punishing both mortals and Gods._

 _Apollo scuffed and turned his attention elsewhere. Leaving the mortals down below; ignorant of their presence, to their doing. Artemis could feel his anger, his frustration, and his betrayal from the mortals. She could understand his emotions. The centuries have passed by with many wars, many deaths, and many conquests from foreign nations._

 _She was disappointed as many of the other Gods. The mortals have moved on with this short lives and worshipped something far confusing. Wars ravaged families and nations. With this new God, The Olympians had to let the destruction happen. Artemis and many others stood ideally by._

" _Allah. Theos. Deus. God. They worship one being and kill those who still believe in us. While Zeus sits on his throne, he lets the bloodshed happen." Apollo walked away. Leaving behind Artemis to contemplate if she should be angry just like Apollo._

 _Since the word of one being had spread far and wide, Zeus did nothing. And Apollo was not going to stand behind a God that he did not agree with._

…

He splashed the cool water on his face, trying to forget the memory. That day many centuries ago had changed him. Apollo was not the same God the mortals had known. They had forgotten the old Gods and Zeus did nothing. He did not strike down upon the mortals for their worship of a single God. Zeus would not even linger the idea of hurting the mortals. When the single God had shown itself to the Olympians, they saw but a brought light and a thunderous voice that shook Mount Olympus.

Apollo would never come to an agreement to this single being. Zeus backed down as if giving this being his throne. What more could an old God do? The mortals had chosen whom to believe. The idea of many Gods had died. While the wars continued, Zeus could only linger as the mortals killed each other in the name of God. _Their God_.

His silver eyes looking up to the clear blue sky feeling the anger rising. A scowl appeared on his face just remembering the betray. All the other Olympians stood ideally by, while Zeus said nothing. Apollo had watched his brethren slowly sleep in an eternal slumber. His own sister choosing that path. While they slept, he planned.

He stood tall with a lean build and long auburn hair tied behind his back. Apollo was a hunter on a hunt. His destination unknown.

Since coming to this strange land, he has attracted foul and ugly creatures. Apollo has never seen such creatures before. The hunter inside of him was itching to tame these monsters. But, the hunt would soon end as these creatures were weak. Not even worth an arrow to their hides.

A loud echoed caw took him from his thoughts. The smell of the fresh air blowing through the trees had causes his hair to sway gently.

"Have you found her?" He asked as a small raven landed on a branch above him. Dropping an arrow head into his hand.

Its brown eyes looking down upon the hunter. It's feathers rustled as it spread its wings. There was a hidden anger as the ravens eyes narrowed upon the hunter. Apollo smiled knowing the answer of the creature.

The raven looked away from him. Apollo's smile had grown.

"Artemis. My dear sister, Artemis."

* * *

She was in great amusement when she saw a dark haired child with the biggest smile on her face, running towards them. Shouting in her excitement at the hound before Artemis. _Sesshomaru?_ A strange word that did not sit well on her tongue. His name, perhaps. He responded to the words coming from the child. The tension that was once in the air had dissolved, leaving only remnants of static.

 _Even the loud-mouthed mutt had grown quiet._

Her silver eyes watched the mortal child come to a stop before them. Her smile never faltering and those eyes of hers stared at Artemis with curiosity, but quickly turned her attention back to the hound. Not a word. Nothing spoken to Artemis. It was as if she was not there. _What a strange mortal_. There were so few mortals who ignored Artemis's presence. Children were often happy to see the great huntress. Asking for her stories and to see her skill with the bow.

This child. This mortal child was talking so casually to Canis Major. Even the small green creature was talking to her. A rather annoyed look on his face It brought about questions and maybe some suspicion to the huntress.

Their battle had come to a standstill, which Sesshomaru was not all too pleased with the outcome. Those watching had let out an exhale of breath. Artemis, however, was eyeing the child. The way she smiled towards Canis Major. Calling him _Sesshomaru_. His name. Maybe it is why he responded to her voice. Did he _sire_ this child?

Artemis noticed how tame Canis Major had become. He would not risk hurting his own child in their fray. Though, something about this child caused Artemis to walked calmly towards her. Something about her was drawing the huntress in. _What could it be?_ Her babble keeping Canis Major distracted while the others talked amongst themselves. Artemis was already wasting time being here and Apollo was waiting for her.

This child looked fondly upon Canis Major as if he were her father. Such loving eyes towards this hound, whom, just a few moments ago wanted to fight. Artemis was indeed curious about this.

The child had calmed her babble as Artemis approached. Silver eyes observed the child before her. She was mortal. There was nothing half-breed about her blood. She was just a plain mortal whom had tamed the hound. _Curious_.

The child's protector reacted quickly when the huntress raised a hand to reach out towards the mortal. His grip on her arm tightened, as if a warning. Artemis did not react to Canis, only that he was protecting his child.

" _Artemis!"_ Kagome shouted, but her loud-mouthed protector stepped in front of her. Why would a mortal worry for a great huntress such as Artemis? There was no danger here.

" _Move out of my way, Inuyasha._ " She spoke to the being with a stern voice.

" _Can you not feel it. Something is coming_." His ears twitched and nose scrunched.

Artemis had ignored their banter. Her focus was on the child and the hand holding her arm, trying to break a bone within her immortal body.

"I am not going to hurt her. I am only curious of her." Her silver eyes eyed the hound. The small pack behind her had tensed up even further. There was no telling on what Canis Major would do.

" _Foolish Gajin! How dare you try to place a filthy hand upon Rin!"_ The green creature screeched as it pointed its two-headed staff at her.

Artemis chuckled at the situation at hand. This strange land surely left her entertained.

Sesshomaru saw no humor in this woman's predicament. Even his own strength was barely causing her to give in. She was powerful and it irritated him. This woman was not using her true power or was she trying to go easy on both he and that half-demon?

He did have to admit to himself that it was entertaining to see the woman throw his half-breed brother around. He should know better than to come in between his fights. Inuyasha had no business in trying to fight a woman stronger than he.

"Rin?" She spoke. "Her name is Rin?" Her voice trailed off as she remembered she was being held back by the hound. This child. She... Her soul...

 _She has a strange power. Like that of death._

She moved her arm out his grip. A spark of static filled the air around them. This power. She knew this power. Her eyes widened as she ran from the hound and the child to gather her bow and arrow. The others around her could sense the static it seems. They reacted quickly to this threat and Canis Major was all to curious about this power.

Too bad he would be disappointed to find that the strange power would come from a small creature covered in black feathers.

"Artemis. It has truly been sometime since we talked." All eyes looked to a small raven sitting perched upon her bow.

" _Did that raven just speak_?" Sango said.

The raven ruffled its feathers. Artemis narrowed her eyes upon the winged creature. It's tiny size not fooling her, for she knew the raven can transform at any moment. Though, it waited for the opportunity to do so.

"Coronis." Artemis spat. Her voice laced with veno

The black raven cawed in a mocking laugh.


	7. Language

The Old Gods laughed at her misfortune.

The raven cawed in a mocking tone.

They were all confused at this sight. Sesshomaru felt it unnecessary to linger near the village of humans and Inuyasha. Rin stood behind him, confused as well as to what was happening. _Strange._ Rin was one of the few fearless humans Sesshomaru had come to know and seeing his young ward hiding behind him like a scared pup put him on edge. His eyes lingering on the huntress as she yelled at the Raven in her strange language. The raven was mocking her it seemed. He will give her a few moments before he strikes at the annoying creature. Their battle was not yet over, but he knew he should not stay for long here.

During their battle, he could feel that energy. That spark from the first night he sensed it. For some reason, it was resonating further and further into Youkai territory. Soon, every demon and Youkai alike would be drawn to its power and curiosity among the less intelligent demons would either show itself or be destroyed. Sesshomaru looked passed the human village knowing that the static was emerging somewhere. _Why is it not drawing near_? He thought as he could feel that static. Like something watching them with dark brown eyes.

He kept a firm watch and readied his weapon.

" _This just get weirder, my Lord._ " Jake spoke feeling a little unnerved.

" _Who are these strange beings, Lord Sesshomaru?_ " Rin asked.

He stood silent, not answering their questions. There was something frustrating about this situation. This, Sesshomaru does not like being lead in the dark. Though his two servants were looking to him for answers, those eyes continued staring. Not at Artemis, but at him.

There was something there within the forest. Mocking him with a wolf-like grin.

…

"My dear Artemis." Cornois said. Her dark eyes watching the huntress with interest. "You seem to have made a few friends. Never have I thought you to be the more sociable of huntress. Look at these mortals. So strange and yet, they are beautiful with their more fair complexion."

Inuyasha took a step forwards in front of Artemis. Anger seeping off the half-breed as he pointed his sharpen finger at the raven. Cornois was more amused now and tilted her head out of curiosity rather than fear. _Silly pup. One cannot kill what has already died and was risen from Hades._

" _What the hell are you? Not a demon. Not a raven. Why is the likes of this raven and you_?!" He pointed towards Artemis who was becoming impatient and annoyed. She crossed her arms and told herself that beating this hound was not going to do much. He was much, much to stubborn. She would have to go through the basics and let the damn hound run out of energy. And by the looks of it, he was a spitfire.

 _I love a good challenge. Speak your mind Canis Minoris._

" _Inuyasha! You know she cannot understand you. You are just arguing with yourself at this point_." Kagome pointed out.

" _We may never get the answers we want. We just need to find a way to communicate with her and the strange raven._ " Miroku said. Everyone who was part of the small pack agreed with the strange clothed man. Even the little green creature had a thing or two to say but was cast out like a leper.

" _It doesn't matter if she understands or not. This woman is dangerous and not welcomed here without explaining herself. For all we know, she could be some demon tying to do something evil like Naraku._ " Inuyasha was dead set on trying to fight with words that Artemis could not understand. Cornois picked at her feathers feeling her time wasting. Apollo was watching from a far distance and needed her to report back to him as soon as possible.

Cornois felt the dread from within her feathers down to her bones. The thought of returning to the underworld was a horrible thought. She knew Apollo would be punished for disobeying the rules of life and death. But, her love for the hunter was far deeper than all of he underworld. She was devoted to him even thought their past was one of tragedy and shame.

Artemis was the least of her worries, but the huntress had a temper bigger than a titan. Apollo be damned.

"You never learn, Loud-mouthed Mutt." Artemis spoke through seemed teeth. Her anger boiling her blood. She kicked Inuyasha behind his knee hard, causing him to stagger a bit and bite back at the huntress. She countered his threats with a punch to his jaw and he went down to the ground with dust and dirt sent flying in the air.

" _I rather enjoy her beating on Inuyasha. It's a lesson learned for his stubbornness._ " Santo stated and the other agreed.

" _Foolish, Inuyasha_." Sesshomaru spoke. " _Your sight is one of lower senses. Can you not see what is in front of you. If this woman was of a dangerous kind, I would have already rid of her irritating presence."_

" _Who asked for your opinion?_ " Inuyasha said as he rubbed his jaw. Hurt pride and all.

Both dog ears of Inuyasha twitched in annoyance. Artemis lunged forwards at Cornois as her attention was on the two hounds. The lower of the hounds mouthing off to the more powerful. Artemis's mind was focused on the raven as she grasped it by its neck. Cornois cawed loudly with her wings flapping and sharp talons scratching at the huntress's leather braces.

To no avail, Cornois was staring straight at the huntress. All eyes now focused on both of them. Inuyasha had stopped his banter and Sesshomaru paid the little argument no mind. Just another threat from his younger and weaker half-brother.

"Why are you here Cornois? You should be rotting in the underworld." Her grip on the raven had tightened. Artemis had many thoughts going through her mind as she knew Apollo was in deep. The Gods- Zeus- was not going to take this lightly. No soul shall ever leave the underworld or face punishment.

"Your brother, Apollo. He wants to meet face to face in three days time. He has not giving me any direction, but he will give them to you." Cornois said.

Artemis threw the raven as far as she could. The last thing to be heard from the creature was a caw of pain and agony. Maybe a curse, but Artemis did not care. She could kill that bird on a later date for she needed Cornois alive or for that matter bait.

She closed her eyes forgetting that she had eyes on her. Looking to her confused and needing answers. She herself was not of help for all Artemis knew, Apollo was here without reason. The two hounds were looking at her. One out of annoyance and the other a blank unreadable expression.

* * *

Zeus sat upon his throne. Looking down upon Artemis and those she had associated herself with. Two creatures with long silver hair seemed to be of dog-like creatures. Both related by blood of the father and not the mother. Zeus had heard of a legendary dog Lord of the West, but never believed them until he traveled to the far island of many demons and Lords.

Strange creatures he found them until one out of many fought him. A fantastic battle that will never be told. A battle where there was no winner. A battle where he found himself admiring such a fantastic beast.

"Your son would be of a great assist to the huntress." Zeus spoke as he stood up from the golden throne.

"Send her the gift of their language. Find Apollo and bring him to me, Artemis." He summoned a powerful lightening bolt within his grasp. Alone in the large chamber of the Gods, Zeus walked to the large window.

Down below is the mortal world. It has been sometime since he last ventured into their realm. Thoughts of his last rendezvous had been spoken in song, poems, stories, and through the mouths of mortals. He aimed his powerful bolt down upon the mortals. His eyes set upon the huntress in another world and land she knew nothing about. With on powerful movement, the force of the lightening aimed true to its target.

* * *

They felt the powerful force coming from the sky. Grey dark clouds forming quickly, causing them to take shelter under a tree. Sesshomaru ordered his servant to get Rin out of there, which the green creature complied with servitude.

Artemis looked up to the sky as the force hit her head on. The static coursing through her body as she could hear voices calling out to her. Voices she never thought she would hear again. She closed her eyes as the lightening died as well as that of the static. She took a deep breath in and opened her eyes. Canis Major was in front of her, ready to attack her.

"Why did the lightening not kill you?" He spoke. His hound gnawing for answers. Those red eyes threatening to emerge and fangs ready for the kill.

Artemis felt her heart stop for a moment and her jaw slack. Her eyes went wide for a moment. The static that emerged from the sky caused Sesshomaru to not let his nerves settle. Those eyes we're sstill watching now and they looked worried.

"I can understand you, _Canis Major_." She spoke.

* * *

 **AN:** Sorry for the wait on this chapter. I've been sick for the past week and busy with other stuff. Also been feeling a bit of a burn out from writing. Might go on break for a bit to rejuvenate my muses and get the ball rolling with my two stories. _The Healer_ chapter is in the works for now and will be published when I see fit.

Thanks for the alerts and favorites. It's awesome that y'all are enjoying this story. Believe me, it is fun to write and I hope I see others enjoying it. For now, please be patient for the next chapter. I promise it won't be long before we continue with Artemis's story.


	8. Decay Of Silver

The old Gods sat in silence.

The scent of bird was rather faint in the air. He could smell Coronis just a few yards away. She must be in hiding for fear of failure. Apollo knew that she would risk and sacrifice herself for the sake of her love for the God. They do go back many centuries, and their story was one that was told by the ancient Greeks. Though, Apollo had to fight tooth and nail to retrieve her skeletal soul.

It was not an easy task. So few would escape Hades. Heroic figures such as Heracles and Theseus are the few mortals whom managed to do the impossible. Apollo knew the consequences of taking a departed soul from the underworld. Once such as Coronis, would grant him no favors from Zeus. The other Gods must be looking down upon him or have eyes set on him for messing with the order of nature and life.

Coronis cawed once she saw Apollo in the form of a large black wolf. The moonlight upon his fur coat shined. He was a true beauty and the wolf was one of his more favored animals to transform into. Coronis knew Gods could make themselves into animals or objects to interact with mortals. Zeus, himself has turned into such things and impregnated mortal women. Though, Apollo was one of Zeus's more favored sons.

"Apollo." Coronis spoke and bowed her tiny black head. Her wings slightly moving as if she were to take flight.

Apollo scuffed and turned back into his true form. Standing tall before the raven, he was much more beautiful in his mortal form. Coronis has seen beautiful men before. Apollo, well he was a God. Gods are flawless and they never age. It is why many sculptures are always not so accurate and they tend to miss something. Coronis would have blushed if she was in her true form, but since her curse, being a raven was the only form she would never change.

"How is my dear sister Artemis? Is she well?" Apollo spoke. His voice smooth as silk upon skin. Coronis could feel her desire for the God growing. Damn being forever cursed as a raven.

"She still has hatred burning deep inside for me. Something's can never be forgiven, but the last is the past, my love. Artemis has found herself in the company of strange mortals and two beautiful hounds. I believe the locals call them demons. Such a strange word to call them really." Coronis said as she thought about the days encounter with the huntress.

"It is like my twin sister to be on the search for hounds. But, it is the will of the Gods I suppose. Did you tell her about the three days?" Apollo said.

Coronis nodded her small head and stretched her wings. Apollo bent down to one knee and gave the raven a pat on the head. A smile upon his lips, Apollo could feel the energy around him. The winds were changing and he caught the scent of something within the distance. His smile grew wider as the energy was that of one of the hounds. That power coming after him. The hound must have caught a sniff of him and was coming to investigate.

Pity. It was not yet time to reveal himself to either hound.

"Come, Coronis. We must venture into demon territory. There is a snake I want to talk too." He offered the raven his arm and Coronis gladly accept the gesture.

The winds blew harder and within an instant, both God and raven had disappeared into the night while the moonlight casted a shadow upon the hound that was too late to strike. His eyes narrowed as the scent was gone and the wind died down for the night.

Sesshomaru had lost them. The anger within him had started to leak. His eyes turning red from having just barely missed whomever this strange scent belonged too. The hound that lay within his body was threatening to come out. To sniff out this being that had watched from the shadows. That sent the raven to mock the huntress. The hound was willing to tear about the raven, but Sesshomaru had self control over his beast.

How dare the hound think the huntress as his master. It was a ridiculous notion and for that matter, this, Sesshomaru had no master! The hound was getting out of line and ever since he laid eyes upon the huntress, the hound was acting strange. And Sesshomaru was not going to have any of it.

 _You know what she is to us_. It spoke.

Sesshomaru ignored the voice. The hound all but chuckled knowing that Sesshomaru could not hide from the fact. The huntress was more than his master. She was something more. Something Sesshomaru would never speak of or even think about. That was until he heard the screeching voice coming from Jaken.

 _Do not deny it._

* * *

Her long auburn hair glistened in the pale moonlight. The water surrounding the huntress was cold, though she did not mind the temperature of it. The feeling of her skin becoming clean of grim and dirt was something she was fond of from her memories of the long days of a hunt. Now, it was a feeling that associated with the tenseness that was growing inside of her.

Apollo wanted to meet with her in three days time. Artemis knew that if she were to comply with his request, a battle would ensure. She had so much anger towards her twin brother. So many questions held inside of her mind that she knew Apollo would answer if he was willing. How could so many centuries pass and she just now finds this situation to be unlike her twin?

Not to mention, the strange lightning that struck her. Causing the huntress to understand the mortals within this land. It was strange. This was strange. She dived under the water to drown out her lingering thoughts. The two mortal women- Sango and Kagome- were some of the nicest mortals Artemis had come to know. They were soft smiles and warm hearts. They spoke so soft to Artemis. It confused the huntress.

With the language barrier broken, Artemis had a better understanding of this strange land. Of whom her hounds were, yet, they have not come to obeying her. So free-willed and strong. Artemis could not help but try to tame such unruly hounds.

 _Canis Major is fighting inside. The hound that is within his soul knows me as his master. But, the body does not._ She thought.

Sesshomaru. Yes, Canis Major. The one hound whom was stronger than the loud mouthed mutt- whom she found out was the younger brother and a half-demon. _Half-demon_? She has never heard such a word. The father being a full blooded demon and the mother a mortal. Artemis just could not comprehend such a thing. To sire two sons with different features, but they were brothers all the same. Even if the elder brother disliked the youngest.

 _These hounds will lead me to Apollo. But, the greater one. Canis Major must be the hound the fates speak of. Is there something the fates dare not speak of_?

Sesshomaru had disappeared sometimes during the lowering sun. From what the mortals spoke of, he never lingered in the village for long. The only reason he would come near them was because of the young girl named Rin. It was a fascinating tale from beginning to end and the little mortal was happy to tell it. Artemis had a better understanding on why Canis Major was very obedient to the mortal. She saved his life and they spent many travels together. Truly he had a connection with her.

 _If only he would let the hound meet its master_. She thought.

She returned to the surface with the water dripping from her hair. Her silver eyes looking up to the sky as the forest was calm and peaceful. Both Sango and Kagome had left the huntress to her device. They knew she to be capable of protecting herself. They have seen her fight against both Canis. She was string and it surprised the mortals and the loud mouthed mutt. These mortals could not comprehend that they were among a God. A true huntress.

She heard a twig snap in the distance. Artemis quickly reached for her bow and arrow and took a straight shot at whatever was in the distance. There was a loud male yelp coming from the bushes and the huntress removed herself from the water. Now having been cleaned, she walked towards the bush to see _who_ was sneaking up on her.

Pushing aside some branches, she felt annoyed when she saw the male mortal looking horrified at the arrow that was just mere inches from his manhood. A scared and shocked expression upon his face with sweat rolling from his brow. Artemis cracked her knuckles with a grin and began to prepare herself to shoot another arrow. This time, maybe, not missing.

"I swear, Miroku, you have no shame for others privacy." Kagome spoke.

"It's not what it looks like, I swear." He protested.

"Oh, and what were you doing then?" Sango asked with her hands upon her hips.

All three females looked to the male waiting to skin him alive. Though, Sango was the first to grab the mortal by his ear and began to drag him away like a child. Artemis shook her head and knew he better thank whatever God was looking out for him. Nudity was of no shame for Artemis and was- thankful- that the bush covered her naked body.

"Sorry that Miroku was being a peeping Tom, Artemis." Kagome spoke with an embarrassed smile upon her lips.

Artemis tilted her head at the mortals strange language. Clearly, she was something else. Something strange. But, Artemis nodded her head and turned her back to the young girl. Kagome was turning red and shifted her eyes elsewhere.

"When you are done changing, you can stop by Lady Kaede's hut. I know it is late and you might need some rest, but it would be best if we can figure out why you are here and how you can understand what we are saying." Artemis looked back at the young girl. She had her hands behind her back and looking somewhere that was specific.

Kagome had a strange way of talking that was not like the other mortals. In fact, she dressed differently than the rest and had this other worldly presence about her. Artemis walked beside the young girl once she was finished putting on her clothing. Kagome jumped when she noticed the huntress and chuckled out of embarrassment.

"Lead the way, Kagome." Her name was very strange to say from the huntress's tongue. She will never get used to this.

* * *

Zeus sat upon his throne once more. Looking down on the mortals and seeing how they fulfilled their daily short lives. There has not been a sighting of Apollo and with each day passing by, Zeus was tempted to place his feet upon mortal land. Apollo was up to something and it unnerved the mighty God.

"It would be best to send a message to the land of demons and mortals. I am certain they could feel Apollo amongst them, even if they seem rather ill fitted." Athena spoke.

Zeus looked to the Goddess of reason, wisdom, and war. She had her arms crossed and her stern eyes looked down amongst the mortals. She was itching to find Apollo himself. Athena was the most fearsome Goddess the mortals have come to known. If Zeus had made a choice to send Athena after Apollo, the land of demons would feel her wrath.

"It begs the question of why he is there. We are not welcome in the land. Not since the great dog demon, has any God thought of walking among those mortals." Zeus stood from his throne. Athena looked upon the great God and thought to herself. She knew the stories of his battles with the great dog demon. A fantastic battle. He bore the scars upon his exposes chest from the claws and fangs. Zeus was proud of this battle and would always speak of it during their talks.

Since the death of the great dog demon, no other God dare walk in those lands. Something foul and evil lay within the mountain that seals something ancient. Something Zeus and many other gods had to cast into the mountain.

"Could it be that Apollo wants to release what lies in the mountain?" Athena asked.

Zeus thought about it. Fearing the true answer.

"If that is true, Athena, send our best scouts. We must keep the mountain protected. If Apollo is thinking of releasing that beast, we will need help." Zeus ordered.

Athena nodded her head.

"Artemis needs to know. Send her your owl, Athena. This is urgent for she must know and must find Apollo before he finds the ancient beast."

Memories of long pasts had resurfaced in the old Gods memory. He could recount that day when the mortal world was close to ruin. That day, the storms of Poseidon were fierce and the beast was a challenge for not of one God, but of many. The beast was powerful and dangerous. It's eyes red as the Earth's lava and it's skin dark as night. It had wings of a dragon and fangs as sharp as a snakes. That memory of that battle would never be forgotten. Zeus was certain the creature would be nothing more than bone.

The old Gods feared the monster.


	9. Cleaning Up The Hunter

The old gods were there at creation.

When Prometheus made man, he was in distraught that men had no gift. As a god, he felt the need to give men something in a cruel world. When men were gifted fire, Zeus became angry at his son. Only gods were the ones to create fire. Not mortal men. The mighty lightening god made it known to Prometheus, that his punishment will last for all of eternity.

They all feared Zeus because he had a temper. Whomever were to go against the god will not be shown mercy. Unfortunately, Apollo was one to not fear his own father. The almighty Zeus may have won the war against the Titans and shown sides to mortals that were rather, questionable, but what Apollo hated about Zeus was his cowardice towards this new God.

Artemis was lost in her own thoughts that she failed to notice the mortal women had stopped in front of a small hut. She looked at the structure with simple curiosity and wondered how any mortal could live in such small space. Then again, as she looked at the two petite women in front of her, she could see how it was manageable for them.

 _Might as well join them inside this… hut_.

She had to duck when she walked through the doorway of the hut. The structure was of a decent size, but it looked to be made for one person to live in. Not that Artemis did not like such a small standing, she found it difficult to adjust to their customs. She looked quite silly having her legs folded in such a small and cramped space. Her long legs bumping into Inuyasha whom was growling making snide comments the huntress ignored.

They had arrived to speak with this Lady Kaede. Such a title had intrigued the huntress and asked who she was and why she had a grand title as Lady? Kagame explained that she was a priestess of the small village and was known for her medical knowledge. Artemis nodded her head and seemed satisfied with the simple answer.

Priestess's were a high commodity in ancient times. Many mortals would seek out young girls that were gifted. Even some of the older gods were fascinated by the girls as they would be their link to the mortals. Artemis was rather surprised at first that the priestess word traveled far and it's meaning was somewhat similar to the huntress.

Though, Artemis still knew nothing about these mortals beliefs and if they truly had gods. She has yet to encounter these beings.

"Ye must be the _gajin_?" The older woman asked.

Artemis nodded her head in acknowledgement to the older mortal. Her appearance was striking as Artemis never truly met older mortals. Age was a curse to man. The older woman had lines upon her face. Her hair grey with one eye exposed while a black eye patch covers the other. Maybe a battle wound?

But what truly made this mortal different was her clothing. Kagame had mentioned that priestess's were these white long sleeved tops and red bottoms. Artemis blinked to keep her thoughts focused.

"My name is Artemis." She spoke to the mortal woman. "I hail from a land far from here. Over an expanse sea of monsters. I am the daughter of Zeus, king of the gods, and the Titaness Leto."

It was a strange feeling to be able to talk and understand these mortals. The way their language seemed to fall from her tongue like smooth water. Around her, Kagame, Sango (with the cat demon named Kirara) , Miroku (whole had a red hand print amongst his cheek), and a small child with a bushy tail, were staring at the huntress. Young Rin was asleep or maybe listening in on the conversation that was about to take place.

Artemis was not yet sure on how she was going to explain the turn of events. The mortals knew her to be a goddess. A powerful deity from another land. The urge to continue her quest was knowing at her gut. She had overstayed her welcome in a mortal village. Apollo was becoming further and further from her grasps. The questions she had for him would have to wait until she manages to control her two hounds.

"Why are ye here, _gajin_? Why show yeself to us?" Lady Kaede was asking the questions everyone wanted to know. The looks she was given by these mortals and demons were aggravating to a sense that Artemis might as well leave without ever taming her hounds.

"I wish I had the answers myself, my Lady. I was tasked by my father to find my twin brother, Apollo. I do not know his intentions here within this land. I do not have the proper answers in which you seek. From what I can gather, Apollo plans something. Something Zeus will punish him for." Her silver eyes looked to the fire that was in front of her.

"Your twin brother? You mean, there is more of you freaks here?! " Inuyasha blurted causing Kagome to cross her arms and close her eyes in mild irritation. The young boy with the bushy tail sighed heavily and muttered something under his breath, which Inuyasha hit the poor child on his head.

Artemis felt her eye twitch at this action and stood from her place. Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but Artemis had a hold on the loud-mouthed mutt and sent him skidding out the doorway yelling and cursing. Both Miroku and Sango held in their enjoyment at the scene.

"Ye have true strength. I have not seen such power in all my life." Lady Kaede spoke.

She was accustomed to Inuyasha's blunt behavior. His mouth usually- if not often- getting him into trouble. There were so few that could challenge the half-demon, but Artemis would do so without blinking. Lady Kaede had to be cautious around this stranger.

Kagome shook her head. As much as she loved the dense knucklehead, she was glad someone other than her could have such power over Inuyasha.

"What Inuyasha was trying to say was," Kagome said, "Why would your brother be here? It is unheard of for a goddess, such as yourself, to travel to Japan? In this time, Japan is in a constant state of war."

Artemis stood still for a moment. She would not yet discuss meeting with her brother. These mortals need not worry themselves in the business of gods. Mortals would be killed because they did not have the power she possessed.

"Apollo shares his intentions with no one. I have met many other gods in my time from places unheard of. Deities come in many shapes and languages, but I have only met and spoke with so few. Mankind is for getting them and I believe Apollo is trying to conjure something dark. Something ancient." The huntress spoke.

The small hut had grown tense. The fire that was keeping heat within had chilled for a moment. As if ice had creeped upon their spins. The small cat demon hissed and her fur stood on edge. Artemis knew it was a shot in the dark to discuss her fears, but it might have been the answer. If Apollo was searching for something ancient, there was no telling on what.

In this land, Japan, what monsters lurked beneath it's grounds?

"Your brother is searching for something ancient?" Miroku spoke. He closed his eyes in deep thought. Artemis knew she would not like the answer. These mortals knew something. Their stories and legends may have the answer to what Apollo seeks.

"Most demons and monsters of legend are dead or were just stories of dangerous times." Sango stated as she calmed down Kirara. "My people have passed down many stories and slayed the most dangerous of demons. But, there was a legend that made even my own father scared. Maybe your brother is searching for it."

"Ye do not mean..." Lady Kaede's voice had become low and her eye darkened with the shadows of the flame.

Artemis and the others heard the rustle of the entrance stir and in walked Inuyasha.

"I swear huntress, if you lay a hand on me one more time!" Inuyasha walked in the hut with eyes staring daggers towards Artemis.

The huntress paid him no mind and offered back his spot next to her with a pat to the floor. A small smirk upon her lips indicating a challenge. She wanted to know these mortal's stories. What had them scared was far beyond reason. What monster lurks in the shadows that had then on edge. Artemis could feel her heart racing as the anticipation of a hunt so grand would be one talked about for generations.

"No need to be rude Inuyasha. It was your fault anyway." Kagome intervened.

"My fault?! She was the one that threw me outside like some dog!" He argued.

"Well, you are a dog, _Canis._ " Artemis said. She had no intention on putting salt in the wound. But it did wile Inuyasha as it seemed that his pride was bruised. Santo and Miroku looked to one another. For now, they would have their thoughts linger on the legendary beast that accorded their thoughts.

Even Shippo had an understanding.

Lady Kaede sighed as the conversation was being ignored. The threat of this Apollo god was one that seemed to be dangerous. If he were to find what he was looking for, there was no telling how many lives would be affected. The destruction upon this land would be a catastrophe. Artemis seemed to be an intelligent woman whom had a knack for getting under Inuyasha's skin, but she was determined to stop her brother.

Their arguments seemed to become louder. Keeping everyone from thinking about a solution and possibly keeping Rin awake. Poor girl had to be wondering why there was so much noise. All seemed to die down when Kagome muttered those famous words Inuyasha dreaded.

"Sit!" And down he went to the ground with a groan.

* * *

The waters seemed calm. Fresh. Tasting of natural nature. The crickets had stopped chirping when he appeared. The winds blew gently with her scent filling the air. His nostrils picking up her scent that was heading North. And another he knew all too well. He closed his eyes for a moment to trying to hone in on that scent. It was faint. It was drifting.

He wanted to growl. He wanted to tear the forest down into lumber. His anger was growing with each passing hour. Yet, he came back to this village. To this place where she was just an hour ago. His inner beast was tearing for his master to be by his side. How her gentle touch and her commanding voice would order him to do as she pleased. The hunt that was there in the wild.

He had to scold the beast from thinking thoughts. How could it so easily kneel to her whim? She was an outsider from a world not there own? This huntress that appeared from thin air made his beast wild. Curse that woman! She was driving his beast to become animalistic. To want. To yearn. These emotions that were dead to him, yet, the beast knew something he did not.

 _There is a challenge with that god. You feel it. With her, she will bring us to him. We will kill him. Kill a god_. He ignored the voice.

This, Sesshomaru kill a god? Gods were nothing more than mortals with long lifespans. No such thing as a god.

He was at the edge of the forest where he could sense her. The huntress that was creeping in his thoughts. Something strange. Something unheard of. He wanted rid of her, but at the same time wanted to please his beast.

But the threat that disappeared made him angry.

He will be rid of these gods.


	10. Hunt Of The Great

The old gods smelled blood.

" _Do you think mortals will remember us?" Apollo looked up to the blue sky. His silver eyes full of wonder and sparkling with childlike innocence._

 _Artemis had grinned and placed her hands behind her back. Her hair was braided and the warmth of the sun shines upon the twins. Apollo looked to his sister with question. He always asked her questions and she in return would answer as best she could. Not that Artemis knew everything and would be scolded if she were to lie to her brother._

" _Mother said that mortals always pray to the gods for many things. If they forget us, who will they worship? Who will they pray too when times become frail? Why do you doubt Zeus, brother?" Artemis could see the look upon her brothers face. She wanted to enjoy the wilderness and hunt boar. She had no time for watching clouds. They were on a important hunt!_

 _She sighed._

 _Apollo was troubled, she knew. He was always troubled and had much to say. Artemis was always there to hear him speak of his worries or of what their life would be like once they are trained and become gods. How the mortals will come to them and sacrifice a goat or something grand._

" _I do not doubt, sister. I only want to know." He shrugged and sat himself up._

 _Apollo gathered his things that were beside him. His bow. His arrows. A pack in which had food and water. Artemis felt sympathy for her twin. All their life, they have been told that they will be loved by mortals. That Zeus had favored their mother and how his wife tried to kill her. They heard the stories and survived through the toughest of storms. Whether they sought approval from Zeus was another matter. He was their father._

 _A god whom fathered many children. Born to be demi-gods._

" _You know mother says to never question the fates. You know how nasty those three hags can be." Artemis did not like talking of the fates. It is said even the gods fear them because the three fates can control a life and the will of mortals and gods alike._

 _Even Zeus had his fare share of fear towards the three sisters. Mighty powerful Zeus. Artemis thoughts with a snide comment._

" _You never were one to fancy the fates." Apollo chuckled._

" _No mortal or god fancy them." She countered._

…

She placed the arrow on the notch. Pulling the string back and keeping steady, her sharp eyes found the boar she has been hunting all morning. As big as a hound and fat. It's tusks were long and sharp. Brown fur covered in mud and dark eyes were foraging for berries. It seemed that the boar was safe at the moment. No scent coming from it. It's eyes we're focused on the berries. The boar has been smart and trying to keep its scent from the huntress.

Artemis took in a silent breath. Her heart was steady and counting down before she released the bow.

Fast. Hitting the boar hard into its side. It squealed loudly as it hit the ground with a thud. Artemis breathed out as she placed her bow over her shoulder. Walking out of the foliage over to her fresh kill, she noticed that she was not alone in the forest. For some time, the huntress ignored his gaze. She might have guessed he was curious, but his nature would never allow for his presence to be seen. He was a silent deadly killer who was light on his feet.

She went to one knee as she inspected her kill. Pretending to look over the clean shot, she could feel his energy in the surrounding forest. _Canis major_ was mystified and yet, could not come to terms with his master. Unlike his loud-mouthed brother, the hound was capable of intelligence. Artemis was certain _Canis_ wanted to kill her. But the hound that lies deep inside within his mortal form wanted to speak.

She closed her eyes as the wind blew gently against her skin. She could smell the flowers and dirt. If she wanted this hound to be by her side, she had to prove herself to him. Hounds can be rather finicky about their masters. Inuyasha would be a wild tame and a challenge. Sesshomaru was different.

She was reminded of Sirius. His nature was calm, just like the black hound. Orion favored Sirius as his most prized hound. A beautiful creature of a fine breed. Artemis was fascinated by this demon. Orion may have been her first love. But, by the eyes of Zeus, Sesshomaru was something far beyond a poets words.

The huntress shook her head. If Athena herself were to hear her thoughts, the goddess would have her punished. No one dare anger the goddess. It was best to keep her thoughts in the dark. Demons were of a different kind to a god. Artemis was on a hunt. But, she could humor the dog-demon in a story. Maybe he would come to an understanding of her.

"I have heard stories from mortals all of my long existence. I was born before my brother, Apollo. It was because of my fathers wife, who was a jealous goddess. She did not favor Zeus fathering children of mortals. My mother was a Titan whom caught his eye." Artemis spoke as she picked the boar up and slung the dead animal over her shoulder. As she told her tale, Sesshomaru kept his distance.

He was studying her. Watching as she hunted the boar. He would not admit that he was impressed by her skill with the bow. The huntress was had sharp eyes and could control her breathing. There was much power underneath her calm demeanor. God's were powerful beings. Sesshomaru wanted to test her power, but the hound inside of him was not so prudent on fighting its master.

 _She is not my master_. He scolded.

Artemis turned around. Her silver eyes watching the trees while the wind swayed the leaves. She knew he was close. Camouflaged, but her sight could see the outlines of his shadow. The dead boar felt weightless to her. She looked to her kill and broke off one of its tusks. Dropping the tusk to the ground, she began to walk towards the village.

"In my land, when a god impregnates a mortal, their children become demi-gods. I am not like those whom you do not fancy, _Canis._ In my time, being favored by a god was considered a sign of fortune."

Sesshomaru stepped out of the shadows and grabbed the boat's tusk. It was long, white, and its point sharp. Was this her way of trying to make peace or bribe the proud dog-demon? _She is trying to win you over, and its working._ Sesshomaru sneered at his inner demon knowing that offering something of value was far below him. The huntress was not doing him any favors.

 _She won you over, you unvalued hound. I am still in control over you until I see fit. Do not make a mockery of my lineage._ The hound inside grinned at being scolded and lied down on his paws. His sharp canines showing as if in a mocking smile.

Then, something in the wind caught his nose. It was strong. Metallic. He knew this smell all to well and something else. That scent of the god: Apollo.

* * *

The scent of human blood was fresh. Traveling with the wind into the village Artemis was staying in. Her time with the mortals was all but a peculiar adventure for the huntress. The villagers were in such awe and scared of her presence. Her tall demeanor and vibrant auburn hair was a culture shock to them. Some were not all to happy for a _gajin_ meant trouble. They were superstitious of her as she walked down the dirt road. Their eyes looking to her with distaste and low whispers of ill fortune were heard.

Artemis had some understanding of these people's distrust of her. She was different. **Very** different. The huntress was much used to the mortals worshipping her. Though, being here, in this Japan, Artemis had to tread waters. All she was trying to do was find Apollo and leave. She wanted nothing to do with these mortals and their livelihood.

She was rested and had much food in her belly. She stocked up on arrows and had her bow crafted from a master bowsman. She found it odd that Lady Kaede had _blessed_ the bow and her arrows. Artemis has had blessing from Zeus and needed no prayers from mortals to have a successful hunt. She was trained and had a natural talent since birth.

As she reached the edge of the village, she was being followed by those whom she met. Strange folk, but very interesting. It was a shame she could not properly tame her two found hounds. They would have made the hunt adventurous. Their tale would be remembered for generations. She sighed heavily as for this journey, she would not be accompanied by hounds.

 _Such a shame._ She thought with a twitching eye.

Her boar was gutted and it's meat smoked with its hide ready to be used for clothing. Artemis had given Lady Kaede its hide as an offering and thanks for her kindness. The old priestess was generous for the action while those around them smiled… all but Inuyasha who had a sneer in his look.

"You smell that?" She paused her steps as she heard the sound of Inuyasha behind her.

She looked over her shoulder and saw the half breed and Kagome standing still. His ears twitched and his nose was scrunched. The huntress lifted her nose to the air and smelled. All her life of existence, she used her nose for the hunt. It determined the animals sense and they knew when a predator was close.

"Blood." Another voice spoke.

Sesshomaru appeared behind Artemis. This was the first time since they met, that _Canis Major_ was a hair length away from the huntress. Earlier in the day in the forest, he kept his distance. Watching her with those sharp eyes. Curious of her being.

 _So, he accepted the boar's tusk._ She thought as she noticed something hidden within his armor. She grinned inside knowing that the hound had accepted her offer. Maybe, he was not a total loss to her hunting party.

"What are you doing here? It is not like you to stay within the village, Sesshomaru." Kagome asked. Inuyasha kept his eyes on his elder brother all the while the scent of blood grew stronger.

Sesshomaru had ignored Kagome's words.

He was here on his own accord. His hound never wanting to venture far from its master. Though, he wanted to collect Jaken and A-Un for they were to leave with much urgency. He wanted to track this god and fight him. He wanted to see how powerful a god could be. The challenge was a thrill like a hunt for the boar.

"He smells it as well. I hate to admit it, but our sense of smell are much stronger than yours." Inuyasha spoke.

 _This is unnerving._ Sesshomaru thought. He could smell it. Mixed in the scent of human blood. He could smell this Apollo. This supposed god that ran from him. Cowards run from the mighty Sesshomaru.

"Your right, Inuyasha. But, Artemis is a goddess and has stronger senses. She knows too." Artemis could hear the young girl talk. But, she was more focused on the tense feeling.

Sesshomaru was as still as a statue. His eyes staring into the distance. Jaken was nowhere to be found, maybe off watching Rin play or put flowers upon A-Un's head. Artemis was told that Jaken was always close in proximity to his Lord. And he was usually playing babysitter to Rin when Sesshomaru wandered off to places she did not know.

"It smells miles away." Inuyasha said. There was a sense of warning in his voice. "It does not smell of demon work, but this smell. I've smelled it before."

The hounds scent of smell was far stronger than the huntress's. This was strange and disturbing.

"Smell?" Artemis spoke. "I've smelled the scent of mortal blood in wars. Dreadful scene to come upon."

"Maybe a demon is trying to lure us." Kagome's voice was low and worrying. She was standing next to Inuyasha with her hand close to her mouth. Her eyes showing much emotion of both fear and worry. Artemis found it rather curious to see such in a mortal.

"Master Inuyasha!" A cry called.

Artemis felt something sting the side of her neck and she smacked hard at whatever caused the irritation. Placing her hand in front of her face, her silver eyes glared at the nuisance of this being. So small and like an old man, she had flatten this thing as it groaned. _This could not possibly be a demon. For the love of the gods, a flea demon?!_

"If it isn't my trusty vassal, Myoga the flea." Inuyasha said as he grabbed the tiny demon between his thumb and forefinger.

"Come quickly, master Inuyasha. It is urgent you see this. A human village has been massacred and the one responsible for this killing is no mere demon. He is something far beyond this land." The tiny demon spoke quickly. He was shaking uncontrollably while remembering the dead bodies and the blood that spilled and soaked the ground.

"He was powerful. He killed without regret. He had silver eyes just like this woman! And red hair just like her. There was a bird with him. Oh, it was horrible!"

Sesshomaru wasted no time and was gone be for Artemis could summon words to the hound. She clenched her fists tightly as Inuyasha, Kagame, and this Myoga were talking. There words falling on deaf ears to the huntress. A mortal village. Bodies. Not a demon. This could have been Apollo's doing. He would not do such a thing. He was a gentle god. Mortals spoke of him in nice gestures. This was not Apollo. This was not her brother. Her twin!

 _Go!_ A voice shouted in her mind. Her silver eyes looked above and saw an owl flying over head. _Athena's owl. Show me where Apollo is_.


	11. Foundation

The old gods told stories of a battle.

" _Your actions will have consequences, brother." She said as she pointed an arrow at his face._

 _Her face contorted in anger. Those silver eyes darkening with hatred, sorrow, and betrayal. Apollo held no emotion towards his twin sister. She was acting out on emotion. If the mortals were to see their huntress grieve over a man whom should not have any business showing interest in a virgin goddess._

" _My actions? Orion was nothing more than a man of pride. I only deemed it necessary to be rid of him. Why must you be angry with me. He has his place in the stars with his two most trusted hounds." Apollo grinned mockingly towards Artemis._

" _Bastard!" Her finger let the arrow be released from its notch. Apollo moved quickly as to not be struck by it. Artemis was in rage at having lost the only man she had some connection with. But Apollo knew that his sister took an oath. If she were to give it up to some hunter as lowly as Orion, it would be best to be rid of him._

 _Athena would have given Artemis a server punishment. No one angered the goddess such as Athena. If you have given your word to her, she will make sure you stay by it. Artemis would have made a mistake and Apollo would have to live the rest of his days seeing her punished. It was something he did not want to have e to witness. He cared for his sister and found it best to protect her._

" _You killed Orion! I will never forgive you." She shot an arrow towards his feet. The powerful force of her anger and strength caused the earth to crack beneath Apollo's feet._

 _He looked to his sister as tears filled her eyes. The bow and arrow lowered now. Her breathing labored from the anger as she looked to the sky. The gods will do nothing to help her. They do nothing these days to help even their own._

" _You will see when you get this notion that Orion only wanted something of cause from you. I am protecting you from having face the wrath of Athena." He raised his hands in surrender. Artemis was a quick shot when she needed to be and would not hesitate to shoot an arrow in Apollo's chest. Granted it would sting for a few hours and not kill him, but he'd rather have Artemis be mad at him for years and all would be well._

" _Protect me? You were jealous of him. Because he saw interest in me. No brother, no matter a god, should interfere in ones life. God's be damned, Apollo. You have changed and now I will never see what would have been. I hope your days will be filled with your wrongdoings." She wiped away the tears from her eyes._

" _Your value as a huntress would have been dragged in the mud. As a brother, I had to do what was necessary but the gods, Artemis. You were infatuated with Orion. Nothing more." He said._

" _And it makes it right for you to go about and bed maidens? To have male lovers? Do not think I know these things, Apollo. I know you like I know the grooves of an arrow. Maybe I should kill one of the many lovers you have. Make it even between us, but the gods will see it wrong and I a grieving lover." Her voice was low in a dangerous tone. Apollo had recognized that look within her silver eyes._

" _He was but one hunter. You should thank me." The final blow. The final insult. Artemis felt her whole world shatter._

 _She knew she could not kill her own brother. She could not make that hit with her arrow, no matter how hard she wanted to drag him through Hades itself. The other gods had known of this misfortune that befallen Orion. The hunter that now shines in the stars with his two hounds forever by his side._

 _Artemis will always be reminded of it. Of the hunter that admired her and maybe, even loved her. But, jealousy ran deep with gods. There were many stories accounting to tragedy where whole families were killed. There was redemption. There was falsehood. But, Artemis knew she had to preserve herself. There was no reasoning with gods. Not even her own father._

 _"Thank you? I should curse you!"_

 _Not once did he feel he did wrong._

 _But the gods thought otherwise._

…

He opened his silver eyes when he began to feel a strong static going through his body. The feeling had become stronger and he had recognized this power. Standing from the futon that was placed on the floorboards, he has yet to get used to how these mortals lived. Their homes were not made of stone and their door slide open so strangely. The art from this land was strange and rather ugly to Apollo. How he had a distaste for these people and their strange customs.

The feeling of the static was becoming stronger, bringing his thoughts out of the negative. He would have to deal with this lands customs some other time. The static burst harder, tingling his body and exciting him as he knew the blood of the mortals would linger in the air. Their stench and rotting corpses should attract any curious eyes. Apollo wanted an audience for the spectacle with the reunion with his most beloved twin sister. The sacrifice of the village mortals was but a heavy price and Apollo did not like to get his hands dirty. But he had to prove a point to Artemis. She had to see how much the mortals needed gods. How the wrath of powerful beings can destroy their livelihood.

He was not the bad guy.

Apollo was never the bad guy. He was beloved by all mortals. They made poems for him. Through festivals in his honor. How can he be the bad god that is beloved? Artemis should be thankful. She should be here by his side trying to bring back the old gods. But, she was throwing it all away for two hounds that are not tamed. In a land fueled by war. These savage people need to know what a god is capable of.

These people and those in other lands should not worship others.

 _How long before this God, comes to these lands? He has gospel in the European lands and Holy Lands. They still fight each other in the name of God. But here, these people believe in something far different. That will change. It will all change once o release the ancient monster. Not even God can kill._

Coronis watched her beloved struggle internally with the battles within his head. The nights within this mansion have been the most tense she has ever seen Apollo. She has forgotten how dangerous he could be she being crossed. Killing those mortals mattered not to the raven. They were only pawns in this game. She was perched on a lamp that no longer held a candle and she called it a temporary home for the moment. Below were bones of small animals that she feasted upon or was given by Apollo.

Coronis's wings moved as she felt the strong static coaching through her small body. The air around them had thickened into one that would result in a battle.

"Her mutt comes." Coronis said in the darkness. She shook off the heavy feeling as she heard Apollo slide open the door and quickly walk out. Coronis was not sure if she should follow behind, but she could not miss the chance at seeing Apollo show his true strength. Not when he had an arsenal buried deep within the earth and a weapon that could kill a god.

* * *

The smell of blood was so strong in the air, the little green imp had to cover her nose with his sleeve. A-Un reared himself back, which Jaken had to use both his hands to get the dragon to follow, but the heavy smell of blood was disorienting for the little demon. Not one to show his weakness to his master, Jaken went behind A-Un to push him forwards. Being twice as big and heavy, A-Un sat on the little imp.

"Get off me at once you coward!" He shrieked. His own impatience and disoriented mind had his body shivering.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I will be right there once I get this coward off me."

But the weight of the larger demon was crushing him. A-Un did not feel the struggle of Jaken trying to get out from underneath him. The demon could sense something in the distance. The human blood was just a disguise for something inside of the village lurks.

...

Unaffected by the smell of the blood, Sesshomaru continued to walk forwards. Jaken was a trusty and noble demon that would die for his master, but Sesshomaru did not feel the need to revive him from the dead again. Not that it could be done twice.

The area surrounding the human village was void of noise of animals and demons alike. The aura around him did not feel demonic. It felt as if static was visible to those who could see it. With this much human blood soaking into the ground, in no time, demons would come out of curiosity and hunger. Something was trying to get the dog demons attention.

Sesshomaru was one for observation as he set foot in the village. Bodies of humans were scattered in a haphazardly. Limbs were missing and torso's separated from their bodies. It was a savage display that did not sit well with Sesshomaru. He felt a bitter disgust.

" _This smell._ " He turned his attention to the tall silhouette at the front of the large mansion. One that belonged to a human lord, now riddled with death and decay.

The clouds have grown dark with a heavy weight crashing down upon any weak being. Silver eyes stared at the being that was walking towards him. The caw of the raven echoed. Sesshomaru could see the grin upon the foreigners face. His auburn hair and silver eyes the same as the woman whom he could not keep away from. Though, this man was not like the huntress. There was an intent buried deep within his bones that had excited the hound inside of Sesshomaru. There was power inside. There was a challenge.

" _You must be the mutt my dear sister is trying to tame._ " He spoke in his foreign tongue.

Sesshomaru stood still. Observing this strange behavior from the silver eyed man. The stench of the blood getting stronger now. The dog demon could sense lurking demons nearby. Watching with fearful eyes as the stranger from a foreign land was marking his territory. He was causing this sense of unrest. And it nerves Sesshomaru to the core.

" _The silent type, I see. Artemis truly has a liking for one such as you._ " Apollo moved to the side quickly as Sesshomaru appeared before the god. He could see the cold look in the demons eyes as he had found his intended target.

His claws extended out had slashed down upon the earth. Leaving marks where Apollo once stood. Sesshomaru did not want to hear another word come from the man's mouth. No point in making conversation to a foreigner who he could not understand. Best destroy him and have this unrest die down.

Apollo chuckled and saw the marks, but Sesshomaru wasn't laughing. He had a killing intent to spill the blood of a god. Apollo has fought many monsters, mortals, and even gods. All had their strengths. All had weaknesses. Looking at this hound who held no emotion in his kill, this one would be a challenge.

He loved a challenge. But, this demon was not his intended target. Not by a long shot.

" _My, my. Eager to fight me? But, I am sorry to disappoint you mutt. I am not your opponent._ " An arrow struck before Apollo's feet. The force of the impact caused a huge rift between him and the dog demon. Sesshomaru jumped back as the ground cracked.

" _Apollo!_ " His voice came out of her mouth in seething anger.

Sesshomaru looked back and saw Inuyasha and his pack running towards them. The tall female with a bow and arrow within her hands ran faster and harder. Her eyes gazing towards the man who looked similar to her. Shooting arrows towards the man and each time, he moved and the ground cracked.

 _So, this is the power of a god._

* * *

Apollo jumped at the top of the roof. The ravens caw now became loud and screeching. The humans had to cover their ears because they could not stand to hear such a noise. Demons that hid within the surrounding area scattered in many directions. They were scared. They were frightened by something that the raven called.

Sesshomaru landed in front of the small pack of different characters his lowly half-brother associated himself with. The ravens caw had died down quickly and the smell of death had lingered. The huntress was now out of reach and stood frozen in front of the mansion.

They all stood silent as the earth beneath them opened more. A large shadow emerged with razor sharp claws rising from the depths and a long serpent head rose. Sesshomaru had seen serpent demons before, but never knew this strange.

"What is that? It is not a demon. It has no aura." Miroku said in the tense silence.

"I don't know, but whatever it is. It is going to die." Inuyasha spoke as he ran towards the large serpent.

 _Feed upon them. Hydra._


	12. God Killer

The old gods could not interfere.

Upon a tree branch sat a small creature of Athena. It's large brown eyes watched the Hydra with intense curiosity. It's task was to aid Artemis in finding Apollo and observe. The small owl had kept it's distance in this strange land as Athena sat high in the clouds. Far away in their native land with a disturbing thought. Could Artemis kill her own brother?

The other gods had heard of the rumor of Apollo going rouge. Zeus had become more angered as each day has passed without word of Apollo's true location. He was hiding himself from the eyes of gods. They did not know what Apollo's true plan consisted of. When the world shook from the Hydra's wrath, the old gods prepared for war.

Zeus wrestled with the idea of stepping foot in the mortal world. Though, a fight between gods would harm the mortals- if not kill them causing heavy casualties. It was something Zeus did not want. Killing mortals were forbidden and punishable if the gods spilled mortal blood. Zeus obeyed the orders given to him, though the history if the Olympians were far from peaceful. The old gods stepped down and one God placed the rules.

There were other foreign gods keeping there eyes on this land. Curious as to how this will play out. Like a tragedy in a Greek play. Between siblings and one would come out the victor.

…

Her heart had skipped a beat the moment it let out a terrifying screech. The earth shook beneath her, causing all living things within miles to run in terror. Demons became overwhelmed and birds scattered from the trees. The threat of something so big and ancient had come to life once more. With each step it took, cracks appeared because of its weight. The smoke surrounding the monster had dissipated revealing a reptilian beast. It's neck long and slender with scales covering it's whole body. It had glowing red eyes and a long slick tongue. The hydra reminded the huntress of a snake because the way it moved it's long neck. But, holding all that weight were two muscular legs with shape claws.

The huntress has never had a chance to fight the hydra. She has heard many legends and tales of the beast through the trials of Hercules. She was beginning to question how Apollo resurrected the ancient beast. There was only one in existence and was slain by Hercules himself. She narrowed her eyes at her brother who had a sly grin upon his face.

The beast continued to let out a ratchet screech upon the land. Though she could not see with her back to them, she knew that the pack had never faced such a monster. She could already hear the loud-mouthed mutt scream to the top of his lungs as he tried to attack. But, the Hydra had been slain and never seen again unless one looked to the sky in the constellations.

"Why must you stare at me with such a hateful look upon your face, Artemis?" Apollo spoke with a voice as smooth as honey.

The huntress could not understand why he was pushing the limits of the gods. He knew that they could not interfere with mortals unless it was something of a dire need or if the gods were willing to do so.

"Do you not see? Or has your tongue been cut from your mouth?" Apollo had become irritable with her silence.

"How did you resurrect that monster, Apollo? You know it is forbidden to raise the dead!" The huntress shot an arrow at her brother. Her eyes staring hard at the grinning god.

Apollo moved gracefully out of harms way. The arrow hitting the structure of a fallen building. Cracking the wood and sending small projectiles in the air. Her power had become strong since the last time they have met. Apollo has always known his sister power, but this was something far beyond what he knew. _Father must have given her more strength in her bow._

"How I did so, dear sister, is of my own secret. If you go and help those mortals and dogs, you have shamed father. Fight me, sister. Show me what father did to you and your strength." Artemis shook her head in confusion. Her emotions were beginning to show that of hatred, but also of sorrow. Seeing her twin brother so deluded, so irrational, and it hurt her deeply.

This was not Apollo. This was not her brother whom stop in front of her. Seeing his face darken as he yelled her name.

"Why won't you move, Artemis?" He threatened. His voice low and deadly.

She could hear the Hydra screech as the battle had ready begun.

It was hungry.

Apollo could see the battle from within her. Those silver eyes may have continued to state at him. There was hatred. There was sorrow. He knew that he was hurting her. His dear sister whom he grown up with. Who he hunted with. They shared the same birth. Their passion fort he hunt. He could see the confusion from within, and yet, Apollo would not tell her. He has changed so much and here in this land of demons, there was something. Something that brought him here. Where the gods could not touch this place.

"This is not who you are, Apollo." Her voicevoice was low. She could barely hold a sentence to him. All her emotions were going to open and cause her to drown in a flood.

The huntress trembled and was fighting deep inside of herself. She knew she could not kill her brother. And that is what is stopping Artemis from achieving bringing back her brother. Apollo held a hard glare towards her, not wanting to hear her plea. It would be useless to try and change all that he has been planning. Not even Zeus could come down from the mountains.

"You do not understand, my dear sister. This world deserves to fear the gods." Apollo charged towards her quickly, causing Artemis to block a short sword with her bow.

The force of impact had caused the huntress to stumble back as the blade cut her arm. The pain caused her to clench her teeth in agony. Her mind began to race as there is no weapon that could kill a god, unless Apollo had done the unthinkable.

She fired a bow quickly towards him, but the blade cut it in half before it could reach him. Artemis shot another arrow with force, but the blade cut it once more. Apollo held the short sword tight in his right hand and ran towards her again. Both siblings clashed together as the huntress looked towards the blade and noticed something.

 _The god killer_.

Her eyes widened in realization at what the blade had come from. No mortal blade could be as sharp and smell of death. This blade was not forged by a mortal but of something dark. A monster more dangerous than the Hydra itself. Legend goes that it's entrails-which burned- can grant any being the power to kill a god.

This blade. This blade must have been dipped in its ashes. Explains the smell of death and it terrified Artemis. Apollo had been given the weapon and his intentions were clear.

"You plan to kill a god." She spoke through gritted teeth. Her wound sending intense pain through her body.

"Gods, my dear sister." Artemis held her bow tightly as Apollo struck once more towards her. The vibration of the blow irritated her wound, causing her to drop the weapon she had possessed since she was born.

Apollo saw the opportunity and struck his twin sister in the shoulder. The blade digging deep into her flesh and cutting her collar bone. Artemis clenched her teeth as she tried not to yell. This kind of pain was meant for mortals for they died easily. But to feel the god killer's blow hit her skin was the most intense pain the huntress has ever experienced.

Apollo knew his sister could not kill him. She could not even fight him. She just kept blocking his attacks. This angered the god. The moment he saw her face, he knew there was no convincing the huntress. She would never fight by his side. Not now. Not ever. To see the blade spill her blood had put a thorn in his heart. He has never wounded her like this. But he was not going to stop there. He has already gotten this far and Artemis needed to see how her actions in choosing the side of the mortals and those hounds would costs her everything and her life.

The Hydra was causing havoc and proving to be a challenge for her new found friends. Apollo pulled his blade from her flesh as she knelt on one knee. A hand holding the wound. But the blood continued to spill. Her silver eyes that once shined had now faded k to despair. Though she still glared hard at Apollo, the huntress was not going to budge.

"This is your fault, dear sister. You have chosen your side." He said as the tip of the blade was against her neck.

"No, Apollo. You are the one who is wrong. Zeus will punish you and tie you against a cliff where the sun will boil your skin until the moon rises. Like Prometheus, you will die every day for all eternity." Apollo sneered and kicked his sister with enough force to send her flying in the direction of those mortals and hounds.

A tear had trailed down his cheek as his silver eyes kept their hold on the huntress's body. The god killer held tightly within his grasp. Her blood dripping from the blade. He could feel the hound stare at him. Those golden emotionless eyes turning blood red with anger. He could feel something within the hound snap. He hurt his master.

"So. The hound has feelings."

* * *

Kagome had never felt so scared in all her life. Her sacred arrows have proven useless against this horrible creature. And seeing Inuyasha attack the beast that continued to grow more heads, was not helping in the matter. The young priestess knew that this beast was no demon. Miroku's paper sutras were useless and Sango could not get in a hit.

Shippo's fox magic did not even pit a scratch against its scales. Sesshomaru had attack the beast once and cut its head off, but when two replaced the missing head, he had backed off. As if he was observing the beast and figuring out a plan. Unlike Inuyasha who seemed to have an idea of what this thing was capable of doing.

What could they do against this beast? All their attacks were pointless because this beast was not a demon. Kagome was trying to reach into her memory of the beast. It was familiar to her, yet she could not seem to recall the legend. She knew it was ancient and there have been plenty of stories about a snake like beast.

"The more he attacks the beast, the more agitated it becomes." Sango commented. Kirara growled in agreement to her master. Even the cat demon was agitated. Purple ooze had dropped from her long fangs and her eyes were wild.

"It's not agitated, Sango. I cannot remember how the thing dies, but the more you cut it's head, two more grow back." Kagome said.

"What kind of monster is this thing? If not a demon, what?" Shippo asked. The small fox demon was trembling. Watching Inuyasha attack the beast held no comfort to him. Sesshomaru himself had tried to attack but he was letting Inuyasha do most of the hit. The dog demon was trying to find weak spots. But, it seemed useless.

Kagome had the answer, but her history lessons were a bit fuzzy and the important details of the myth were jumbled somewhere within her thoughts. If only she did not fall asleep that day.

She groaned loudly. Her brain searching for the answer.

"Artemis!" Kagome snapped out of her trance. Her eyes blinking wildly, trying to process what was happening before her.

In the distance, she saw something blur pass Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. It was fast and coming straight for her! The young priestess braced for impact as she knew she would be seriously injured. But, the pain was minimal as Kiara flashed in front of her and took the blow. The cat demon yelped loudly. Her body causing Kagome to fall on her behind with Kirara on her side. The demon was trembling from the shock.

Kagome recovered quickly. Moving to the demons side, her eyes widened. Artemis was unmoving. Blood was covering Kirara's fur. Sango was trying to wake the huntress, while Shippo was searching for any signs of injury in Kirara. Miroku was by their side quickly as he was the one who shouted Artemis's name.

 _This is bad_. She thought. Her worries evident on her face. Kagome had some knowledge of medical healing, but she was only capable of helping humans. She has never helped a god before. If anything, she was not even sure till today that they could bleed.

"The… Hydra." Artemis spoke in a weakened state.

 _Hydra?!_ Kagome's mind shouted at her.

Sango spoke softly to the huntress to not move. Speaking was taking so much out of her. Miroku had helped Kirara to her feet once Artemis was safely on the ground. Her wounds keeping the huntress from standing.

"Fire." They heard her words coming from her chapped lips. Her silver eyes staring in the direction she had come from.

Kagome grabbed her bow and arrow and ran towards the fight. Her confidence growing strong within her. Fire. Hydra. Yes! It was coming back to her. If she could reach Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, she could tell them how to kill the beast. Fire was the key. It just had to be. The huntress had given them the clues they needed and as she was close, the beast had already many heads. Inuyasha was resting against his mighty sword. Battered and bruised, but not out of the fight.

She was about to call for Inuyasha, but the air had changed. A great demonic aura came crashing I like a gust of wind. Kagome covered her eyes from the dirt rising. She had dropped her weapon. Her heart racing wildly when her ears heard the growl of a dog echoing in the distance.


	13. To The End

**AN:** Thank you all for showing my story some love. I never expected to see this many favorites and alerts. I could do more with reviews, but that's ok. I know some of y'all don't know what to say or just want to wait. I'm happy to see the numbers and to see people reading. I also would like to thank you all for your patience here because I am busy with life and other complications dealing with a very demanding job. Anywho, I know you are all waiting for the next chapter so here it is. Thank you once again. Y'all are the best.

* * *

The old gods feared the first wife.

She was a happy young child who learned easily. The innocence of a child is something hard to ignore when one had its eyes on her. Those with bad intentions lingered just on the other side of the river. The glistening of the water was so cool and inviting. During the hot summer months, the water was always a welcome to the mortals. Water was the essential to all life and without it, life would die of thrist.

Gift of the gods. She remembered those words so easily as if it had happened yesterday. The day mortals were created, the gods would cherish them. But fate was such a fickle thing. If the gods wanted to control the mortals, why grant them with free will? Fate and destiny were one in the same. Mortals wanted direction. Mortals wanted everything. You disobey god, you are punished for all eternity.

 _And they fear me. Should have destroyed me, but even God can be forgiving._

She watched the child sing as she touched the water with her dirty hands. She had such big and sweet innocent eyes that a mother would love. Her voice cracked when she tried to find a high pitch, but she did not mind the singing. Her language was such a strange thing to the foreigner. Such a tongue signing words that sounded so strange and yet, it was somewhat funny that this child's fate would only end in tragedy.

A rock was thrown in her direction, causing the being to scatter back further in the Bush she was hiding in. Her safe haven. Her only means of not being spotted. But it seems the child's protector had such talented eyes and a deadly aim. She would have to be careful if she were to get close to the innocent girl.

Her sacrifice required the child not to be harmed and no blood spilled. This child was too much of an asset. She would have to trend on calm waters.

" _Is there someone there, Kohaku?_ " The child spoke.

Her voice so low and sweet. Those big eyes looking to her protector, whose expression was stoic. He seemed to be a little older than the girl. Though, they were around the same age. She moved cautiously in the bush, trying not to cause another rock to be thrown by the boy.

" _Might be an animal_." The boy spoke.

" _Animal? Do not scare it off, it might just be thirsty._ " She stood from her spot near the water. Wiping her hands on her strange clothing.

This was her chance to reveal herself. Hiding her hideous features of that of a monster many claim her to be, she stood to her full height causing the young girl and boy to stare as she came into the light. Her pale skin and black eyes made the woman look sickly. Her body looked so fragile. She was thin beyond starvation.

" _She looks, like death._ " The girl spoke. Her voice trembling and those big eyes showing fear. The woman has seen this expression many times throughout her lifetime. The fear struck in children before they were killed.

The boy stood in front of the frightened girl. His weapon seemed so insignificant. Mortal blades could not touch that of a goddess. The sickly woman had a wicked grin upon her pale skin. Her body began to contort with bones cracking and moving under her skin. The young girl seemed so frightened as she clung to the boy.

It was strange to see the boy not afraid. He did not tremble like the girl. His smell was strange like that of the girl too. These were no ordinary children. They have seen death. Curious.

" _A demon. Rin, stay close behind me._ " The girl did not have to be told twice.

 _Demon?_

"Now, now. No need for such violence. Children should know better than to fight something that could easily swallow them whole." She spoke.

Both children were not familiar with her tongue. No mortal would be for she spoke a dead language. One forgotten by man and history. No matter, she jumped towards them with a growl.

The child screamed.

* * *

Something within him sparked with rage. The smell of her blood had reached his snout. The scent was strange- rather sweet and very pleasant. No mortals blood could have such a smell; such a stench. Demons had a rotten smell in their blood. It is said that demons consumed the dead and their blood is that of the dead mortals they have consumed.

Those type of demons were far beneath him. He was superior in both strength and co trolling his true form. But, as of late, the hound was stirring. Wanting to come out. Wanting to meet his master. _Master?_ Impossible. This, Sesshomaru belong to no other. That woman. So curious. Her blood stirred the hound even more and Sesshomaru was losing control fast. Something out of character of him. Always so calm. Calculating. But, far ahead in his safe haven, the man who attacked her stood. Staring at him with silver eyes. Her silver eyes.

"Artemis!" Her name echoed in his mind. The huntress from a foreign land that was not his. Something so strange about her that seemed to stir the hound inside. He would not claim her his master. Sesshomaru had none. What was she to him? Why was she connected?

Those red eyes deep inside, had narrowed their sight at her twin. Her blood stained upon the strange looking blade, dripping beneath his feet. He could feel the presence of evil coming from within it. Nothing made of a demon. It smelled like dirt and blood.

" _Don't just stand there you idiot! Get out of my way or you'll get struck too_!" Inuyasha's scratchy voice called in annoyance.

Sesshomaru moved out of the way of a bright light that had engulfed the beast. Paralyzing it for a moment as the head had been cut off. The priestess looked on with worry within her eyes. She knew something they did not. She had attempted to build a small fire in such a rush, but she could not master it. For some odd reason, she was letting Inuyasha be the bait while she made a plan. Rather odd indeed.

Landing just close enough to see the being just above the staircase, Sesshomaru had ignored the battle that was behind him. No sense in killing a beast that would not die. Might as well give Inuyasha something to chew on, while Sesshomaru dealt with this strange man.

" _Inuyasha, the more you keep attacking it, the more heads are going to come out. Don't you think you could be a little more careful with it. The Hydra was one of the most difficult of monsters in Greek mythology. Fire is its weakness_." Kagome said as she stood beside the half-breed.

Inuyasha was obviously clueless. He would rather face a head on attack than think of a plan. So reckless was he. It was of any matter that he had survived this long. Luck had nothing to do with it.

" _Keh. I got the bastard and it's not moving. If it's tough as these myths say, why was it so easy to beat_?" Inuyasha placed his sword over his shoulder. Looking rather smug and pathetic.

Sesshomaru had no need to take part in killing this Hydra. A name so foreign. So ugly. He waited just a few moments to see the beast move once more. The large gaping wound on its neck stirred and coming from it, more heads appeared. Inuyasha cursed while the priestess scolded his idiot half-brother. Such an annoyance the lot.

Sesshomaru saw the Hydra as nothing more than an annoyance. It would just be in the way. There would be no glory to killing it. A god- there is glory and challange.

Keeping themselves busy with the beast and maybe a chance of Inuyasha using that brain of his, they could defeat the Hydra. If there was a legend behind it, surely it could be defeated. The priestess seemed to know more about these beings. Sesshomaru would have to integrate her at a later date if he were to fully understand these beings. And so Inuyasha was struck by the Hyrda. Sending him flying against a tree.

Kagome shouted his name and ran to his side. They were not like Sesshomaru. They did not have his wit. His strength. Nothing a full demon had. Inuyasha never used his brain to think ahead. The Hydra now was regrowing its heads. The sky overhead was darkening. A storm was soon approaching.

...

"You smell her blood." Sesshomaru stood a few meters before Apollo.

The sound of a caw echoed louder than the Hydra's roar overhead.

"The blood of a god has been shed. My dear sister made her choice and she suffered the consequences. Now, with her incapacitated, all shall know the wrath." His silver eyes held sorrow deep within them. His actions towards his sister struck hard. Sesshomaru could see it clearly and it raged him even further. This was no god. He was below that tier the moment he went against his own.

Apollo raised his sword in defense of the demons sharp claws. So calm was the so-called god. The raven dove down from the sky to keep Sesshomaru at bay. Her large black wings flapped hard with her front legs slashing at the air before the hound. Noone- mortal or not- shall go near her Apollo.

"Such a temper. I might have to put you down like that of _his_ hounds." Apollo watched Sesshomaru with a keen eye. There was something calculating and ominous about this hound. Coronis kept her distance as the battle behind him continued. The Hydra was keeping the younger hound distracted for the time being. More and more heads appeared after each strike. One would think the younger hound would get the idea, but he was not to bright.

Sesshomaru moved his foot against the ground. The hound deep inside was stirring. His red eyes had appeared and his fangs grew sharp. His body was contorting in such a display. His bones moving and snapping beneath his skin as the Hydra roared against the darken sky. The smell of rain approaching quick as if Poseidon called upon a storm. Apollo narrowed his eyes upon the giant hound as it slashed the ground beneath its paw. Moving out of the way of danger, Apollo and Coronis were upon the roof of the structure. Beneath him, it was ready to collapse.

"We better wrap this up, Apollo." Coronis said.

Apollo looked to the raven that sat upon his shoulder.

"Do not order me to finish this, Coronis. If you are so afraid, leave. You know why I have to stay." Coronis bowed her head. Apollo was angry.

"Forgive me, but she takes long. The child should be no problem to retrieve." Apollo turned his head to ignore the raven. This fight was lasting longer than he had anticipated.

…

They could see from a distance that Sesshomaru had transformed into his true form. It has been sometime since they have seen Sesshomaru act in such a way. There was no telling what the dog demon was capable of doing. Sesshomaru was one to never act reckless, unless provoked far beyond reasoning.

" _Bastard went and transformed_." Inuyasha stated.

Kagome had kept her worries to herself. She knew that Sesshomaru had his reasons. To see such a giant dog try his best against a god seemed so foolish. What could demons do against a god? Even one so old and not worshipped? The young priestess wondered and thought of Artemis. The huntress had not woken up and she feared she would stay in a coma until she was fully recovered.

" _Whatever. As long as he stays out if my way, I don't care what he does."_ Inuyasha was rather brash and wanting to finish the fight. The Hydra was nearing fifty heads with no sign of slowing down. Kagome had already given the half-demon the answer. It was a matter of applying it. If they could time it right and get a hold of fire, the Hydra would be incapacitated.

The beast and its many heads where cut off by Inuyash's attack. Kagome placed an arrow in the notch and hoped for a miracle. She shot the arrow towards the neck where the heads were ready to appear. The scared arrow hit its mark causing a small burn upon the flesh.

" _It worked._ " She smiled.

Maybe they could win this after all.

* * *

"Such beauty." He looked to his side and saw a pale woman holding in her arms a dark haired girl. Apollo grabbed the child as the woman jumped from the roof towards the hounds. Her smile so wide and full of adrenaline. She hit the ground hard with her hands touching the dirt beneath her.

Sesshomaru paused for a moment to smell Rin's scent in the air. Before he could charge to get the child out of the god's grip, giant chains from beneath the dirt wrapped themselves around his body. Sharp spike dog into his flesh. Sesshomaru growled loudly. Trying to move his body which caused the spikes from the chains to dig even deeper.

"The child has your scent." The woman appeared on top of his snout. "Such an unordinary child. Her soul is pure, yet tainted."

Sesshomaru struggled hard against the chains to go after the woman who dared to make him incapacitated. How dare she stand upon him! How dare she talk of Rin!

"Be a good boy and stay." Her tone was mocking him. She was playing with him. She disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Sesshomaru realized that their scent was no more. Rin was gone.

The darkening clouds covered the sun and rain poured down upon the land. The Hydras roar echoed and died when lightening struck the earth. Sesshomaru was breathing hard and his mind was becoming irrational. The hound had taken over. His rage had grown when he could not get Rin's scent. They have taken her.

And he was powerless to stop them.


	14. Blood At The Light

The old god could hear the hounds howl.

His howls of anger echoed throughout the land of wild beasts. Keeping the demons at bay for they were scared of the giant hound that was chained to the ground. The thunder clapped overhead as the rain poured around them. The charred remains of the Hydra lay still as its body now belonged to the earth. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by the hands to motion her to get on his back. She obliged by the his silent command and she was lifted off from the ground.

"What of Sesshomaru?" She asked; a hint of worry within her voice.

Inuyasha wanted to leave him well enough alone. He was beyond reason right now and sought it best to not drag Kagome into his rage. If anything, a sarcastic tone would have made the young priestess want to be caught within Sesshomaru's clutch. But the young half-demon sought it best to not say anything at all. Something rare for Inuyasha in a time like this.

He could see from their safe distance how hard Sesshomaru was struggling against his chain prison. With being busy trying to eliminate the Hydra, they were not sure of what had occurred just moments before. In a way, seeing Sesshomaru in such a state was pathetic. Inuyasha felt kind of sorry for his bastard of an elder brother.

Seeing such a powerful demon rage. His surroundings suffering from his lack of control. The rain soaking his fur and turning the ground into mud. The bodies of the dead would have to wait to be buried in order to receive proper peace in their next life.

The smell of curious demons were everywhere. Waiting to devour the dead, but Inuyasha was not going to let the demons close. For now, Sesshomaru's raged form should be enough to keep the rest at bay.

"He will figure it out. Come on, let's go." Kagome looked over her shoulder once more to Sesshomaru. The giant hound was struggling and his blood tainted the ground beneath him. His fur became wet and dirty. His movements erratic. To see a powerful demon reduced to nothing more than a monster, Kagome was surprised to see him in such a way. Sesshomaru was always the calculated one. To always be a step ahead of his opponent.

"We cant just leave him this way." Inuyasha sighed heavily. Kagome was always the one to care for others. Her nature was just like that. Sesshomaru was not some helpless demon. He was far from it. It was best to keep quiet and move on towards Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara.

"I'd rather not get eaten. If you want to stay to try and calm down the bastard, I ain't stopping ya." Kagome has never seen Inuyasha like this. It was many of firsts since the mysterious arrival of Artemis. There was something much bigger happening. It seems that not only demons were real, but god's from foreign lands are real as well.

Kagome did her best to not dwell on the matter. She took one last look at Sesshomaru's fight against the chains. She could smell his blood and that of the dead. The mixture was causing her head to spin and she noticed that not to far from Sesshomaru stood a figure. Her mind must have been playing tricks on her, but she could have sworn to the gods that the figure had long poi red ears and a snout with human features.

She wanted to tell Inuyahsa of what she saw, but wasn't sure if it was just her mind playing tricks. Inuyasha seemed to not have noticed or else he would have gone to investigate. This assured Kagome that it was her mind and being exhausted. Though, the figure seemed to have disappear and following them in the shadow of the trees. Like a shadow of death and it terrified her.

* * *

The owl hovered over them for sometime. Observing their behavior and strange tongue. The way they dressed was something curious for the creature. He swooped down towards a tree branch. The battle of the Hydra now won by a strange boy with dog ears. Apollo has disappeared without a single trace. The owls keen sight could see far beyond the reach of mortal's eyes.

He could find Apollo even if he hid in the mountains. The God made sure that the eyes of the gods could not trace him. The owl had to look away for his eyes caught something moving in the shadows of the trees. His form being camouflaged and making sure he will not be seen. The owl was not fooled by the old god, for the god of the dead was not one to be of a silent type. It was of any wonder none of the other mortals could sense him.

The rain wet his feathers that sent a small chill through his bones. The smell of fresh rain was better then smelling the rotting flesh of men. It might have been the reason _he_ was here. In a land far from the sands. Shaking the rain off his feathers, the owl was noticed by the small child with a large puff on his backside. These were indeed strange beings. The small child-like being could see him and yet, could not see the black shadow coming their way.

Curious.

"The owl has been perched on the tree for sometime. It is rather strange looking." The young child said.

The owl moved his head to the side. Such a strange language they speak.

"I never got to look at it, but it is indeed strange. Like it can understand us and know what we are thinking." Miroku stated.

The mortals were rather observant of the owl. The rain was letting up just slightly, but the owl kept still. They were now talking amongst themselves about things the owl could not understand. It frustrated him slightly to not be able to talk their language. This must have been what the great huntress was feeling. Not used to their language and way of life.

Athena, send Artemis strength. He thought. Seeing the great huntress in such a state by the hands of her own twin. Apollo will regret ever bringing harm to his sister. The god had much to explain if he is ever caught. Artemis will not kill her own sibling. Zeus knows this and yet, he brought her to this land to accomplish bringing Apollo back to Olympus. If all else fails, Artemis will not kill Apollo.

The owl knew better then to think ill of Zeus.

The wrathful god.

 _Wake up the great huntress. Give her this message._ The voice of Athena was powerful. The owl looked to the darkened sky to acknowledge his master. The dark shadow must have heard her powerful voice as he stopped and looked to the sky. The owl could feel dread within his very being. The shadow must have felt it too. Lilith (the first wife of Adam from a religion that was buried in the sand of ancient babylonia) has taken the child of the hound. Wounding a mortal male and bringing her to Apollo as a sacrifice.

The news was disturbing as a child sacrifice meant that Apollo planned on awaking an ancient evil. The shadow was in much fear as the owl waited for the rain to lighten to wake the huntress. Her hound must be in much distress and the others have no clue of it.

 _Apollo, why are you going to release such a great evil upon the world?_

* * *

"Is she alright?" Looking at the unconscious huntress with worry, Shippo sat next to her. Her Auburn hair disheveled and some strand sticking to her face. The strange owl still perched upon the branch. Its large eyes scanning them. Something strange, something worrisome about it. As if it could truly think, but if it spoke, it would say some strange thing in the language the huntress first spoke.

The rain was now a light sprinkle. The earth had been given nourishment. Each plant drinking its full in water, but the smell of death still lingered in the air. The demons that surrounded them were waiting for their opportunity to attack.

Artemis lightly twitched and groaned, but remained unconscious.

"She is breathing. That is all that matters." Sango said as she gently moved Artemis on Kirara. The giant cat demon had recovered quickly and ready to move on. Miroku looked off into the distance as Sesshomaru's true form was causing much disturbance. They all looked to the dog demon in both wonder and question. It was not like the western lord to act in such a rage. It was rather rare- in fact- for him to transform into the giant dog. Whatever happened, it was best to leave him be until he has calmed or better yet, they far away in a safer place.

"I wonder what has made him so angry." Sango stated. Kirara next to her and Shippo placed upon her shoulder. "Something must have truly triggered inside of him."

"I don't know. I do not want to be the one to find out." Miroku noticed a red flash coming towards them. It was Inuyasha and Kagome coming back from their fight with the strange monster. Both were unharmed and seemed tired.

They all were tired.

The days have been rather strange for all of them. The appearance of some mystical man from a foreign land. The huntress coming from a place unheard of. Monsters of a strange name. Kagome seemed to have the better knowledge of who and what these beings were. As to why? The mystery would only become clearer as time passed.

"It seems you both made it unscathed." Miroku humored, which Inuyasha only scoffed. Kagome smiled warmly at the monk. Though, her thoughts were elsewhere. Both Miroku and Sango noticed this, but did not speak out about their worry for the young priestess. Her eyes scanned the trees behind her, as if searching for something.

"Nothing I could not handle. Cannot say for Sesshomaru though." Inuyasha said as his ears twitched from a high pitched yell coming from within the woods. Kagome focused her attention to the tapping Jaken.

"I kind of wondered when he will show up." Sango said. Shippo sighed with a shrug of his shoulders. The air was light with some humor after a tense and dreadful fight. Though there was a bit of tension lingering just enough to feel distress.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Out from the woods came Jaken and A-Un.

The small demon was out of breath from running such a great distance. He was rather sweaty, if toads could sweat. A-Un seemed to be doing fine on account of being pulled roughly by the reigns. The large demon scuffed as the reigns were being pulled once more.

"Out of my way! Lord Sesshomaru is in trouble!" Jaken swung his staff in random directions.

The small group did not utter a word, knowing that Jaken would be foolish enough to go to his master. Though it was unwise, the group would rather him go to the enraged dog demon then themselves. Best let the little demon continue his worries towards Sesshomaru.

So Jaken went off into the path of the shadow. Kagome watched as the large black mass moved out of Jaken way. A-Un stopped suddenly and became nervous. He must have noticed the shadow in the trees.

"You stupid demon. Why did you stop? We have to go to Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken pulled at his reigns with all his might. A-Un refused to move and step on the tapping road as if he were a fly. The group was confused as to why he did that.

Kagome knew the reason, but was stunned to know that the shadow was real. Jake's muffled cries were hard to understand. A-Un did not move from his stop until he knew it was safe. The shadow seemed to notice and backed off, causing the large demon to get up and walk with Jaken being dragged by the reigns.

"Not many things could scare a demon, but it seems something must have done it." The tiny voice of Myoga said.

Inuyasha felt a small pinch on the side of his neck and smacked the area hard with his hand. The others sighed at this action.

"I wonder where you have been hiding?" The small flea was stuck between Inuyasha's fingers. Being squished to the point where he could not breath. Kagome shook her head and walked towards the unconscious huntress. The shadow seemed to keep its distance. Not becoming a threat at the moment. They were safe, for now.

She wanted to check on Artemis's wounds; if they were present. She was a goddess, so her wounds would heal fast without a scar. Though, if that were the case, Artemis would be conscious by now. Her memory of Greek gods came from books and movies. Kagome was not sure if there was even a weapon that could harm them.

"I was cheering you on, master Inuyasha. You could not hear me, because of the monsters roar and your brothers ranging howls." Myoga said. Inuyahsa and the others looked to the small flea with disbelief in their stares.

"Right. Next time you come crying for help, don't expect me to get you out of trouble." Inuyahsa flicked the flea demon in a random direction. His small cries for help gone unnoticed when he hit the owl perched upon the branch.

"Don't be so mean to him, Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled.

"The coward deserved it." Inuyasha said without any remorse.

"You could be a little nicer to him. He has saved us from time to time and gives us information. When he remembers to give it to us." Miroku side commented with a displeasing look to the half breed.

" _Might not have been a good idea._ " A voice spoke.

They all looked up to the strange owl as if it was the one to have spoke. Myoga thanked the gods for landing upon an animal. Opening his wings, the owl swooped down fast with Myoga holding on for fear life on his feathers. The owl seemed to grow, which the group could feel the wind around them when the owl flapped its wings. Its large talon grabbed the huntress and flew off towards Sesshomaru.

"We have to go after it!" Kagome shouted.

"And put ourselves in Sesshomaru's wrath?" Inuyasha interjected.

" _Only the huntress can calm the hound of Sirius._ " The very same voice was still being heard. It was not the owl who have spoke, but someone else. Watching them as they prepared to defend themselves.

"This language is not of Artemis." Miroku noticed.

Sango nodded her head in agreement when a large guest of wind blew around them. They covered their eyes from debris. Kirara transformed into her small form. Inuyasha's ears perked and a smell caught his nose. Opening his eyes, he could see a large shadow with golden eyes.

"What the hell?" He said.

The shadow caught his eyes. Golden eyes vanished quickly and Inuyasha chased after the mysterious being. It had transformed in a large black jackal. Its stench was that of the dead and decaying.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

"Inuyasha!"

The young priestess ran off after the half breed. She was not as fast as Inuyasha, but she was determined to follow him. She knew the shadow had his attention and Inuyasha would stop at nothing to catch it. All she had to do was follow the stench of death.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo coming to terms that two members of their group were gone. Whatever was happening around them, the demons followed closely at arms length.

…

Sesshomaru could feel his body grow tired from trying to free himself from the chains. The rain clouds were opening to the sun. His nose could smell that of the huntress. His red eyes looked to the distance and saw a large owl.

 _She comes._


	15. Of The Land

**AN:** Sorry for the long wait. I've been incredibly busy these past weeks. I've been wanting to update, but my muse has been slacking. Another chapter in two days? I am spoiling you all. I was on a role with this chapter and wanted to post it. Hope it is worth the wait.

To answer Blu3b3rryT3a's question: the owl is just an owl sent by Athena. It has mystical powers, but not a god. It's a messenger of sorts sent by Athena herself. It's her link to communicate with Artemis since the Olympian gods have not touched mortal ground in centuries. There's a reason for that, but you readers will find out soon. Artemis and Apollo are the exception to the rule.

Also, good guess on Anubis. I wanted to incorporate other gods from different lands into this story. We all know throughout human history, that men believed in all sort of gods. I thought, maybe it would be a good idea to showcase them. Now, I won't put them all in this story, I just wanted the reader to get the idea that the other gods still live, but are not worshipped anymore.

* * *

The huntress calmed the beast.

The owl could see the giant hound stand still. His anger and rage showing itself through a veil of a purple haze. His red eyes watching the flying predator land just a few meters in front of him. The huntress was lowered to the ground safely. The owl screeched loudly to warn the hound to not move any further. Though, Sesshomaru did not listen to those he seemed unworthy, the owl had this vicious sense and godly aura.

His giant wings spread wide to showcase his mystical power. Sesshomaru was not intimidated by this act, but could sense that the owl wanted the huntress to be safe and out of harm's way. His demon side had calmed a bit in the presence of such an ancient display. These beings were far older than he had first imagined.

" _Great huntress. Awaken from your wounds. Your time here in mortal land has only begun. Apollo threatens this world by awakening an ancient evil. One you must stop with the aide of these hounds. Sired by the great dog general._ " Her voice. Her voice was mighty. Athena spoke through the owl to awaken Artemis.

Her silver eyes opened wide to the world around her. All her senses returning to her body. She could see how dark the clouds have become. The charred remains of the buildings and the smell of the dead wafting into her nostrils. The huntress felt her muscles ache with pain as she tried to move. She clenched her fists to the ground to try to move herself up. After a few tries, she succeeded in sitting up with a whirl of vertigo making her nauseous.

The owl moved his one wing to her back to coax her into standing. With Athena using his eyes to see, she granted her strength from the first touch. It was rare for a god to lend another strength. But Athena wanted Artemis to continue her journey.

Artemis looked up to find that the giant hound had stood still. Eyes locked onto each other. Observing and trying to communicate through a link no other could fathom. The owl watched wearily as the hound laid before the huntress. His snout close enough that his breath made the air around them hot. Artemis was amazed that the hound was obedient of who his master was.

I side of his demon form, Sesshomaru was not so pleased. To be reduced to an obedient pup. A shameful act to display. The huntress stood tall before the great dog demon. Her hair blowing gets fly against the wind. Her silver eyes full of determination. Sesshomaru could see why the hound wanted to follow her. The huntress placed her hand upon his snout and the static between them became stronger. It jolted through their skin to their bones. Artemis found the source of his rage.

"He took her." She said through gritted teeth.

The owl looked to the ground in sorrow. Athena had no idea how much the mortal girl meant to the great hound. It was enough to make him enraged into this monster.

Artemis looked over her shoulder. " _The mortal girl is his spawn. A deep connection between them like that of father and daughter. Apollo took her. Why?"_

Athena spoke thought the owl. " _A grave sacrifice to awaken Moloch._ "

She felt her blood run cold. That name that has not been spoken in many centuries. Sesshomaru caught wind of this strange conversation and heard a name that his father once spoke of. A name so old and from a different land, that even the great dog general seemed to fear.

He felt his bones pop in places and the fur around him disappeared. The chains that dug into his skin now became loose. His human form taking over once more. But what was before the great huntress was a calm and angry dog demon. He was tattered and weary. Sesshomaru never shows this weakness, but for the huntress's sake, he was willing to continue to drag on.

The large chains dissipated into ash and floated in the wind. Sesshomaru lashed out violently towards Artemis. His clawed hand around her throat. The owl screeched loudly in her defense, but Artemis commanded him to not interfere.

"Where has he taken Rin?" His voice was low. His fangs were sharp and eyes cold and calculated. Artemis could feel a slight pressure on her throat. She was still as a statue. Her silver eyes knowing that the next answer would only further anger him.

"I do not know. But we must hurry before Moloch claims her. Apollo knows the ritual of the sacrifice and we have a month to stop him." This did not calm the hound. Holding on tightly to her skin, he threw the huntress to the ground.

Artemis seethed in pain at the contact. Her body already weak from her fight with her twin. Her wound had bleed again. It should have healed by now, but Apollo had gotten hold of the weapon to kill a god. It will heal , eventually. The huntress looked to the hound as he turned his back to her. His wounds slowly coming to a heal. His clothes torn due to the chains. His face weary, yet he continued on. Ignoring Artemis as he tried to catch the scent of his mortal child.

"You will not find him so easily." She stated.

"You dare speak to me in such a way. A huntress who thinks she can control me." Sesshomaru was done playing by the fates. The rules of the gods did not apply to demons.

"Apollo hides and does not want to be found. In order to find a god, one must seek the fates. In this land, the three sisters do not live. One must sail the sea and seek them." The owl was not pleased by the way he was standing protectively over her. His wings made a shield to cast a shadow over her face. Sesshomaru knew that he could easily win a battle against a creature this pathetic. But he could see something else in the owl. As if, it could read his thoughts. An invasion of privacy.

"Then you will guide me to the fates. If you do not comply, I will kill you where you lay." He would not ask the huntress for help. It was not in his nature. If what she said was true, than finding these fates would be a toll on him. In order to bring back Rin safely, he had to force the huntress. It angered him that he had to be accompanied by her.

"I will not refuse. Rin means much to you, even if you do not show it. But your act of rage tells me she is what is most important in your life. I will give you the satisfaction of killing the one whom chained you, if that is what you want accomplished." Sesshomaru turned his gaze to the trees.

"Do not think you know what pleases me." He spoke.

He had much pride for a demon. Being reduced to having to rely on some foreign god for guidance. But, the thought of getting his revenge on the woman who chained him like an animal sounded pleasing to his thoughts. Maybe he could shed the blood of a god. No, he will shed the blood of a god.

"I think only highly of you. A hound knows its master and fully trusts them with their life. Cannot speak for the younger hound, but you know what it means to hunt." This did not settle too well with him. She was acting as if he was some pet. A demon who would bow to her every whim at the drop of a word.

This, Sesshomaru, did not fancy this. The huntress was crossing a very thin line.

"You know nothing of me. If you believe me to listen to your command, you have the wrong demon. You are but a means to an end. A guide that knows the land I do not. Once we reach the fates, only then would you be relieved of you duty, huntress. Cross a line and I will kill you." Artemis could not be afraid of this powerful hound. All the reason to take him. To make him understand whom he walks beside. If only he understood that she only wanted him by her side.

A-Un had come to a complete stop the moment he sensed his master. Not so far behind him, Jaken was on his back and crying in pain from being dragged for so long. He had stopped struggling against the reins and let the motion drag him to where A-Un was going. He prayed that the dumb demon would stop anytime soon and thankfully, his pathetic prayers were answered by a pitiful deity.

Moving would bring on the aches and pains. Surely, he would feel every ache tomorrow. Oh, why did Lord Sesshomaru make him stay behind? He was useful in his own way. But, his master had a reason. He would never put his trusty ward in danger. Unless it benefited him.

Jaken sat up with his back sore and probably blistered. Untangling his foot and standing fully, he could see Lord Sesshomaru in the distance. And a large giant owl before him. Feeling as if the owl was a threat, Jaken ran over to his master yelling.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" His screech yell caught the attention of the occupants. Standing before his master with his staff pointing at the owl, the large creature would have laughed.

"What is the likes of you standing before the great… oof!" Jaken was buried in the dirt. Sesshomaru had no use of Jaken if he was going to be an annoyance. Like a flea, Sesshomaru placed his foot upon his ward, which Artemis looked on in puzzlement.

She knew the relationship between both demons was rather strange, but to see it happen so suddenly was out of place. Artemis stood up wearily as he body still ached. The giant owl watched over her to make sure she would not fall. The huntress waved off the owls wings. Jaken coughed loudly and begged for forgiveness for speaking out of turn.

Sesshomaru paid no mind to his ramblings and began to walk off.

"Before we leave, I have to gather my weapons and fix my armor. This journey will be long and grueling. As strong as a hound you are, you do not know the way or can navigate the sea." Jaken had his jaw open for how casually the huntress spoke to his Lord. How dare she! No one speaks ill of him! Who does she claim herself to be? The wench.

"Do what you will, huntress. You have three days before I find the fates myself." Sesshomaru continued to walk further into the trees. A-Un following some distance and Jaken screaming to catch up. Artemis had no doubt that he meant those words. In three days he will seek her and go from there.

Such a strange hound.

* * *

When the demons were out of sight, she sat back down to rest her legs. The sun was out and the ruins of the land around her was clear. Bodies were rotting horribly, with the stench getting foul. The owl had returned to it's normal size and was perched upon her shoulder. Her wound no longer hurt and the bleeding had stopped.

Though her body was still weak, Artemis was grateful for the rest.

She had much time to contemplate on Apollo's actions towards her. The way he stared at her and almost ended her existence. She felt angry. She felt a sense of hopelessness. There was no way she was going to convince Apollo to return to Olympus. He was in deep and he knew he would not find redemption with Zeus.

" _It has been sometime since we met, great huntress."_ She turned her focus towards the voice. A language she has not heard in many long centuries. Her time in Egypt was one of wonder. Artemis had learned the dead language from an ancient god: Thoth. There were some gods who could speak other languages, Artemis being a hand full.

A large black jackal sat at the tree line. His golden eyes watching her with much amusement. Though, before she could speak, he moved out of the way from an incoming attack. Inuyasha popped out of the forest quickly. His sharp claws swiping at empty air.

The black jackal transformed into his normal form revealing a rather tall and slim figure with the head of his jackal self. Anubis watched with amusement and humor as the half breed tried to attack the god. Artemis stood up once Anubis stood next to her. Taller than her- as one would expect of an Egyptian god- Inuyasha growled. Ready to attack once more. But Artemis was not going to allow such a thing.

" _A spit fire, that one._ " Anubis humored her.

"What ya say, ya bastard?" Inuyasha said. His hand twitching at his swords side.

Artemis sighed heavily.

" _I like him_." Anubis chuckled.

Inuyasha's ears twitched as the jackal was laughing at him. Out of spite, he threw a right hook towards Aunbis. Artemis caught the half breeds throw. Though her strength was renewed, she felt the strain. So she pushed Inuyasha back just a few feet.

"Might want to rethink your actions, hound." She threatened.

Before he could retort with a nasty side comment, Kagome's voice was heard. The young priestess was weary and out of breath. Her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. Artemis looks to Anubis and the owl that was upon the jackals shoulder. There was much to explain.

* * *

Inuyasha sat crossed legged around the fire pit. Kagome sat next to him, keeping her eyes on him. Inuyasha was still mad and wanted answers immediately, but once the rest of his pack came into view, the monk said it be best to bury the dead. Of coarse, Anubis was rather thrilled to hold their last rights. He knew that their customs of burial was different. They buried their dead in cloth without embalming.

The mortals were scared of Anubis because of his demeanor. He spoke to them in Egyptian, though they could not understand. Artemis explained that he found their ways strange. Once the dead were buried and their souls readying for the afterlife, the night had taken over.

"Anubis?" Kagome started the conversation. The jackal looked to her once she called his name.

"It is rather strange that a god from Egypt is in Japan. That means something terrible is to take place." Artemis nodded her head at the young priestess. She had some knowledge on her stories and myths. Artemis was rather intrested in the young mortal. She had more knowledge then the rest.

"Egypt?" Sango said. To Artemis's amusement, Kagome was the only one to speak once more. The looks the small group had given her was that of question. There were much bigger and dangerous places that they have not heard of. Kagome was a voyager in this time. Unfortunately, she did not know everything.

" _The nights grow dark. Unbalance has been felt throughout the lands. I know you feel it too, Artemis."_ Anubis said.

The huntress looked to the fire. Her silver eyes watching the flames dance.

"Apollo summoned Lilith to capture Rin. To be used as a sacrifice to an ancient god. One rather terrible god made of metal. They would throw a child into the fire and with their blood, would awaken it. Apollo is trying to revive ancient deities to run rampant among the mortals. To despise a God that has taken the love and worship of men." Artemis looked to Anubis who sat next to her. His arms crossed over his chest. Though he did not understand the strange language, he knew that Apollo was doing something forbidden.

"No wonder Sesshomaru was in his rage. Taking Rin had set something within his demon." Miroku commented. Sango and Shippo next to the monk. Kirara in between Sango's legs.

"The worst thing to do to the demon. Rin means so much to him. But, how did they know where to find her?" Sango asked. Artemis did not have the answer and only shrugged.

"Apollo is trying to cause destruction on the lands. Not only ours, but others with these long dead gods. It is such a wonder to see even you, great huntress." Miroku said.

" _Apollo has but a month to groom the child into a sacrifice. This has caught other gods attention. I am surprised no deity from this land has appeared._ " They all looked to Anubis, then to Artemis to get an interpreter.

"Let us rest for the night. Once morning comes, I need to find a blacksmith to forge me armor and a new bow. I have but three days before I hunt for Apollo." Artemis spoke.

The group were apprehensive about speaking. They wanted to know what the strange jackal said. The huntress left it at that, though Inuyasha was annoyed at the matter. Too many strange gods were appearing out of nowhere. Before he knew it, maybe a unicorn would shoot down from a rainbow bow and grant them a wish.

"Maybe it is time I take my leave, master Inuyasha. Try to cover ground and see if there are any more disturbances." Myoga said as he jumped out of the owl that was perched on Anubis shoulder. The small flea demon was fat with blood and sleepy.

The owl had forgotten that he had a parasitic flea upon his body. The greedy thing was feasting at his blood and wanted revenge on the demon. Maybe he would eat it later when they crossed paths again. It made him wonder of what the flea was doing during all this time? Maybe gorging on his blood and listening to conversations not meant for tiny demons.

"Whatever, just make sure you actually come to me with news. And don't go being a coward in the face of danger you flea." Inuyahsa grabbed the flea demon and flicked the fat flea in a random direction. There have been too many things happening at once.

"Other demons might be aware of what has happened. I would not be surprised if Koga were to come." Sango said once all became quiet.

The group nodded, other than Inuyasha. Artemis and Anubis looked to one another. Questioning who this Koga was.

"I wouldn't want that smelly wolf to get in our business. He'd just get in the way. We have bigger problems dealing with the likes of 'gods' on our hands. We don't need that wolf in the middle of it." Kagome laughed nervously out of embarrassment. Artemis was rather amused by how calm and strange these mortals were. Anubis noticed this behavior and humored himself to this strange display.


	16. The Other God

The old god forged a bow.

In the dwellings of the heat and smoke, he peeks his head outside of his home like a scared mouse. There was something coming and fast towards him. He could not feel any evil intent or demon aura, but there was something otherworldly. Something he has never encountered before in his long life.

Totosai had heard many wild rumors speculating throughout the land. Of strange beings stronger than any known demon had stepped for in Japan. The 'gajin' were of a different world and very dangerous. Totosai was not one to believe in crazy rumors because the higher power above demons had much more important matters. This world was not very interesting and the gods would rather fight among themselves.

He seemed to have forgotten that their was a burst of energy that landed just outside. Features so foreign to the Japanese that when compared to the more docile small men, this being had features that were sharp at angles along his jaw that made him look like a young man. Even the demons had no such facial features when they had a human form- most often they took form of beautiful men and women. This being was different and maybe had a different view of beauty as to what men had to look in his land.

Totosai took a step back to pretend to tend to the fire and a rusty blade made from a dead demon.

 _Maybe they will not notice_. He thought as his back was turned away from the entrance. The old fool had nowhere to run in case the being decided to attack. He could hear the being walk inside his home. Heavy footsteps from boots that seemed to be made of animal hide. His clothing seemed so out of place and the markings that covered his skin.

Blue eyes and a reddish-beard were big indicators of a 'gajin'. Taller then any human being in Japan, Totosai felt small. Frail? Probably so. No mortal man could ever dream to look like such and Totosai knew that this being was from a far away land. He had a name, but was it necessary to know it? Would it hurt to ask? Yes.

 _What brings these beings here?_ Totosai could be brave and defend himself, but he decided that maybe the being would just leave. There was nothing interesting here that could be of any value. Yeah, that is what he'll do. Great plan?

 _I wonder what I will have for tonight's dinner._ His mind was that of a mystery. Totosai could be focused for a few moments and then, like the wind, change directions. He picked at his ears, trying to ignore the presence that was now right behind him. Playing the long con of ignorance.

It wasn't threatening. It wasn't evil. The aura surrounding him said something different. Demons in this land had aura of demonic power. This being behind Totosai, was obviously not a demon.

" _You must be the swordsmith:_ Totosai." The voice did not speak the native tongue. The way he said the swordsmith's name sounded awkward. It was hard for him to speak it since maybe there was no translation for it. His voice rather deep and each syllable of gibberish sounded threatening. _We'll, I have never heard such weird words._

 _Maybe I should pretend to not notice it. Why must I always be caught in the path of something that has nothing to do with me_? Such was the curse of being a demon sword maker. Many sought after him and threatened his very existence. A particular demon lord has come to mind. Please dont make since I thought of that stubborn elder son. Totosai thought with haste. Trying to atone for such thoughts.

The tall man felt rather strange being in such a confined space. Speaking to a tiny man who could not understand a word he was saying. Maybe he could try to communicate in another fashion, but time was waiting away and he was sent to this land to bring items for the huntress of Greece. Of all gods to send, Baldr was the last to want to be sent to Midgard.

"I do not understand." Totosai said as he looked over his shoulder.

Totosai noticed how tall and very lean Baldr was. Muscle bulged from his sleeves with his blue eyes staring down at Totosai. The was something wise in them, but it was hard to tell since the being spoke a much harsher tongue. The way each syllable was spoken could have scratched inside of ears. His voice was deep with a baritone that hummed against his chest. Though the full beard was bushy, it could not hide the blue marking upon his face. Some symbols stood out, but it was hard to tell what they meant since Totosai could not even read them. Within his large hands, some items stood out. Totosai was too busy looking at the being that he had not noticed it.

"Aw, I remember now. Yes, the huntress who came to these lands not too long ago." Totosai rambled to more himself then the tall being. When the strange energy emerged in Japan, one of the Kami had sent a messenger to many demon lords about a huntress from a land with many myths and legends.

Totosai was not a demon lord, but a respected swordsman. His weapons could cause serious damage to demons. It is said that his forged weapons possessed thought. That a sword could only choose its master. Some of the best warriors have come to Totosai for favor of one of his most precious weapons. A certain demon lord comes to mind, but thinking of the elder son only brought pain amongst his bones.

" _Create a bow for the huntress out of the hide of a stag, descended of_ Keresh. _He has given his body and antlers for_ Artemis." Totosai was given the strange hide and antlers. How could he forge something out of this? Unlike demon parts, the stags remains were mythical. From a land far from here and its aura pure of demonic intervention.

Totosai had his work cut out for him, unfortunately. Could the being have found another more suitable smith to forge the bow for the huntress? Do not get him wrong, it was an honor to be visited by these beings and asked to do something for them- even though he'd rather be eating and sleeping, but honored nonetheless.

"Have you heard from the Kami?" It would be rather useless to speak to the being. Maybe they may understand in their own strange way of what he speaks. But the being nodded his head. A sudden chill ran down Totosai's spine.

The Kami have yet to show themselves to defend their land from invaders. Totosai had this itching feeling or maybe it was an actual itch that needed to be scratched. Either way, the Kami were watching from a far away glance. Maybe using some sort of magic to keep themselves from being seen. Though, the demons were curious of whom these beings were and becoming bold.

 _Even the great forest spirit is becoming distressed by them or someone_.

" _They keep to themselves_ as of now. _But, there is a greater danger that may require them to be seen." Baldr_ disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving Totosai to his own musings. Time to forge the bow and make arrows. This was to be a great challenge. At least he wasn't being threatened to make a weapon.

* * *

The strength of the stags antlers were stronger than any material he has ever welded. Trying to bend the antlers seemed almost impossible for Totosai. Unlike demon parts, the stags antlers had no demon aura surrounding it. Using only flame and hammer, contorting it in the shape he wanted, Totosai had completed the bow in the span of twelve hours.

As to how he was to use the hide of the mythical creature, well, he needed to come up with some ideas. The old swordsmith was at a stump when he looked at the hide. It was of good length and had a very particular smell: pinewood and ash. A strange combination of both scents.

Totosai scratched his head in much confusion. Making and repairing demon weapons was one thing, but to use a stags antlers and hide were something else entirely.

 _Hmm._

"There was a strange smell. What brings it here?" His smooth voice had brought a chill down Totosai's spine the moment he heard a familiar voice in his cave. Oh dear, why must the elder son come from the shadows and disturb him while he wanted to be in peace? Not to mention the little toad whom speaks so loudly?

"Smell's like strong wheat and sweat, my Lord." Jaken stated; smelling the air.

Nothing to smell really. To think that the being's scent still lingered in his home attracted the elder son. Could the Kami have brought a more stubborn demon?

"Smell? I don't smell anything or then my food cooking over the fire. I do not suppose you came all this way just to have a meal, Sesshomaru?" Totosai said.

"You insufferable old smith. How dare you talk to Lord Sesshomaru that way! You should learn some manners when speaking to one such as my master." Jaken's scratchy voice was so loud that it echoed off the walls. Totosai had never liked the toad or even favored him. It was better to just ignore the little demon and let him mouth off for unknown reasons. How Sesshomaru put up with him was a mystery.

"I should kill you where you sit, you old fool. I am of no patience and to hear you speak to me as such would have earned you a deadly slash." Sesshomaru did not have to be threatening. He may have a calm demeanor, but when he talked in such a low manner, the threat became serious. Sesshomaru was killing perfection after all.

The elder dog demon narrowed his eyes upon the old man. Even Jaken had shut his trap to listen to his master. Totosai knew that Sesshomaru would not kill him, maybe ruffle him up, but to kill the talented swordsman? Maybe not yet. Totosai knew too much and though he acted the fool, Totosai was too valuable in this world.

"Threatening me as always. I thought you have calmed your nature. Is it because of the beings that have shown themselves?" All demons were acting strange. Totosai had noticed how tired Sesshomaru had become. Something inside of himself, he was having an internal battle. An internal battle with his demon self.

"Lord Sesshomaru should not have to idle by and listen to an old swordsmith babble like some fool. If I could, I would put you out of commission. Your value lies in your swords, Totosai." Jaken was talking too much for his own good.

Sesshomaru stepped on the road to shut him up. No one speaks for this, Sesshomaru. Having traveled far on a scent that was nothing like _hers._ To find that Totosai had forged a bow that seemed to fit in the hands of the huntress. The weak huntress that could not kill her own brother. Sounded all too familiar, but it wasn't. Sesshomaru could kill Inuyasha anytime he wanted.

 _Yet you do not._ His demon chuckled.

Red eyes were closed as the giant dog was lying on his side. Battle wounds still scarred his fur.

Totosai looked on in curious wonder at the elder son. On occasions where the two met, Sesshomaru would tasks the older smith to do something or else risk being killed. Not like he heard the threat too many times before. Sesshomaru was a feared demon and even Totosai stilled held that fear.

"Where did you get the materials to make the bow and the hide I see stretched to make armor?" His eyes lingered to the bow that was beside the hide. There was something pulsating in the hide that felt alive. Has the soul of the deer not die?

"Where I got the items to make the bow is a mystery. Or was it because I was dreaming since I have not slept in twelve hours? Maybe I am hungry." Sesshomaru had always hated the way Totosai played the aloof old man. Always dodging questions- even when threatened. He would always run away without truly fighting and would disappear if needed.

Sesshomaru flashed before the older man with a serious dark look upon his features. Okay, so Totosai was wrong about the calmness of Sesshomaru.

"I know you hide something from me. I had smelled the scent of something foreign. Not from this land. Where did it go?" Sesshomaru was growing tired of the back and forth. His patience was not the most prolonged and many would vouch to that. Jaken was becoming stressed at seeing his master act in such a way. The huntress had an effect on the dog demon.

Sesshomaru grabbed the bow and the hide from its resting place. Totosai looked on in curiosity. Trying to find explanation to this bizarre scene that was unfolding. The past couple of days have truly been strange. The elder son was gone in a flash leaving behind his road demon, who ran out of sight screaming his masters name.

 _What plan did you forge before your death? Was there something more then having your sons have the swords made of your fang? I wonder what you were thinking when you fought the lightning god and asked for your sons to guide the huntress._ Totosai thought as the smell of burning meat smoked his home.

* * *

 **AN:** Another ancient god shows himself? Who is he and what does he have to do with the plot? Should I keep the gods and goddesses to a minimum? I think I should stop there because I do plan on having one or two kami show themselves. The Kami have to have a chance to explain why they have yet to introduce themselves and defend Japan.

I thought it would be interesting to have Baldr appear from Norse mythology. I know in the myth he is killed by an arrow. Why put him in the story? One of life's mysterious, just you wait. He will appear again in the following chapters.

The next chapter we will go to Artemis and the group. Soon, the journey to find the fates will get on their way as I begin the world building we are familiar with with many twists and turns. I hope you enjoy having another god in the story. I think Baldr would be an interesting choice just like how I added Anubis.

Anyway, I am glad you are enjoying the story so far. We will not see much of Apollo for a while until things fall into place. But we will see Rin again and learn more about the ancient god as we follow Artemis in her journey to find Apollo.


	17. All We See are Signs

She was an old god.

The cave was deep and damp with moisture. The smell of moss and fungus was evident as she walked deeper and deeper into the crevice. Small insects that were blind to the world around them, scattered or remained on the slimy rocks that they have called home for many centuries. Her footsteps made an echo. Water dripped down to the ground below in puddles.

The small child asleep in her arms. She looked to the small girl who smelled of the demon male. His order such a pungent smell to Lilith, but his beauty was something to long for. It's been centuries since she has seen something so beautiful with her own eyes. His cold stoic face and golden eyes held something far more that he was hiding.

She smiled at the thought of taming the beast. He was no match for her. The strength within Lilith was unmatched, that even God sentenced her to walk among the living. Stealing children from their homes and drinking their blood. Mothers would warn their children to never disobey them or Lilith would come.

In her arms was the most perfect of all the children she had abducted and eaten.

Since being dormant in her sleep, she had awoken once more. Being called to by Apollo who needed her assistance in obtaining the child. The one that smells of wretched dog demon. The child was a pretty little thing and she wondered if the demon only placed his mark upon her. Waiting for the child to become a woman and mate. Strange beings the demons of Japan. Lilith was a demon in her own right, but a demon of Christian lore. It seems that every culture had their stories of what demons are or who they claim to be.

Demons were folklore of humans. Some were manifestations of deep dark desire or ugly creatures that she had seen in the land of Japan.

The old god had known of her presence for sometime. Sensing her aura, Apollo had spent his days in silence. Always lost in thought with the weapon that still had her blood. Dried. He could not take his eyes off the blade that wounded his own sister. Coronis sat perched upon his shoulder. The dread that had aspired those days ago had kept her love from being the god he should be.

"The child must be cleaned and fed." Apollo spoke, as she entered a wide cavern. Light illuminated the glistening rocks around them. The moisture in the air becoming cooler the more she descended further where Apollo stood before an alter. His Auburn hair cut short and attire had changed since the battle. No longer the god of Greece, but a god trying to claim his rightful throne.

The only way to achieve it was by doing what he thought was necessary. Some would call it madness. Lilith called it righteous. The humans were forgetting their place in the world. Their so-called God was nothing more then an invisible being without intention.

"Yes, I am aware. She is so thin and stinks of dog. I should rub her against my breasts to have my scent upon her. The dog demon would not even recognize her from scent." Apollo watched Lilith cradle the child in her arms. Her cheeks laid gently against bare skin.

"She is the perfect sacrifice for Moloch. She has the blood of an innocent and yet, the smell of a dog demon will give much satisfaction to the ancient beast. Dog demon blood has not been tasted in centuries." Lilith could not let the child go. She was like a mother with a babe. Protecting it from the dangers of the world.

Coronis sat upon her masters shoulder. Watching the scene with little interest, while Apollo turned around not wanting to watch. As long as Lilith took great care of the child, Moloch would be pleased.

* * *

White fur. Red eyes. Sharp fangs.

She could feel his anger and sorrow. Deep inside where the hound lies, he was mourning for the loss of his child. She could see the hound howling to the moon. It was a beastly sight. A beautiful sight to her eyes. Artemis could feel these emotions within the hound that the human form does not show. Emotions that were hidden so far behind a wall that even the hound within shows far more emotion then the human form.

The fates told her that this hound would always be by her side. The hunt would always be in her favor for all of time until the world grew dry. This hound that was before her in this misty world was laying next to her. Mourning his loss and needing comfort. His red eyes looking to the unknown of this place.

A hound that had lost more then a master. He lost someone whom he cared for. A child's heart was what kept all that hatred in its place. Rin was his child. His understanding of what it feels to be something more then a demon. Artemis could feel this static reaction of what Rin truly meant to him.

 _She is something more._ The hound howled to the moonless sky. This was all within Sesshomaru's heart. Behind that cold gaze and exterior was a father mourning his child. Not his ward. Not his companion. She was company and Artemis was an interference, but the huntress was a master who understood.

Rin. The child that captured the heart of the hound. An innocent that will be used for sacrifice in a land not her own. Artemis was angry at Apollo for pulling such a stunt and terrified by him. She could never kill her brother. If Zeus wanted her to do, Artemis would not oblige by it. Apollo was her flesh and blood. He was her twin. Her brother.

But she was weak. He had known she could not kill him at that moment. He slashed her with the god killer: an ancient weapon that was created for its intended use. Though, what disturbed her thoughts was _Moloch_.

She will find Apollo.

She cannot fail this time.

…

She looked at the field of rice paddy's in the distance of her sitting under a tree. Her silver eyes focusing on the glittering of the waters as the sun shined upon them. Her wounds have recovered, but were slow to close. It has been so long since the huntress has had such wounds. Then again, she has never had the intention of fighting and possibly killing Apollo. Her heart stung when she thought of the look he held when he stab her.

She clenched her fists tightly and gritted her teeth. She wanted to yell to the heavens to those that were listening.

" _Being angered does not suit you well, huntress_." Anubis's voice spoke from beside her.

Artemis looked to her side to see the giant jackal back to his animal form. His eyes looking worrisome to his oldest friend. The huntress sighed heavily knowing that her thoughts were becoming impure. The hunt for her brother had not turned out the way she had hoped. Apollo was a strong willed god who thought of nothing of consequence.

" _Being angered for failing to stop Apollo is what keeps me from recovering. The god killer has put major damage to my flesh. I cannot sit here while he might be over the sea. Searching for the ancient monstrosity._ " Artemis could see the mortals walking through the dirt road. Maybe unaware of what mysterious occurrences were happening in their world. All the huntress knew was that the mortals saw her as a foreigner and Anubis a strange demon.

Her time within this land was coming to a close. There was nothing here now since Apollo took a leave of absence. Her two hounds had a path to try and hunt down the old god, but Artemis was the only huntress that knew the way. Unfortunately, the half-breed was hellbent on tracking Apollo himself. It was humorous to think that he could ever travel far beyond his land.

" _What is it that you are thinking, huntress_?" Anubis asked.

Artemis lightly smiled, " _I know he watches us._ Hearing our conversation is a bit childish. One would think the huntress's hound would be much more discreet." Artemis did not need to look to the tree branch above her. Anubis could smell the half-breed from a mile away. They were kin in a way because they held a similar ancestor. _Canis_. But they were different in many ways.

Inuyasha scuffed at being caught by the huntress and the strange demon that smelled of sulfur and dirt.

"Maybe if you didn't wake up before Kagome treated you, I wouldn't be here looking for you. I did not want to, but Kagome insisted I do it. Tracking you is easy since that _thing_ smells like nothing I ever smelled." Inuyasha played nonchalant about the ordeal. He sat on the branch with his back against the tree and on leg swinging below him. His golden eyes closed.

Anubis chuckled with a wolfish grin. His sharp canines showing under his lip. Artemis knew the jackal had a much liking for the half-breed who spoke in a bravado to prove a point. Is this what the fates granted to the huntress? These hounds had much to prove to her. Though, _Canis Majoris_ proved plenty by wanting to be by her side. The human form- strong and bullheaded- was cautious.

"My wounds are healed. No need for the priestess to worry for a goddess who has lived many centuries. I was here before this land was created." Artemis spoke. Her voice chiding the young half-breed as a mother would her child.

Inuyasha jumped down before the huntress. His eyes staring down at the tired goddess. His impression of Artemis has not changed the slightest. How could she talk to him in such a way when she herself looked worse then demons. Her Auburn hair disheveled and her clothing tattered. Kagome was nice enough to offer the woman a kimono, but the huntress declined.

"And yet you sulk here with the strange creature. Stop laughing at me, damnit!" Inuyasha shouted at Anubis.

" _Strange? I am a god that has been around the sands during the creation of the pyramids. Respect your elder half-breed._ " Anubis spoke with a mocking tone.

Inuyasha twitched an eye at the jackals words. No amount of language barrier could deter that he was making fun of Inuyasha. No one made fun of him!

"Speak in a language that I can understand!" Anubis only laughed harder. His teeth bare for all to see. Any passerby would have sought the ordeal too strange. Seeing the god of death with his jaws open in a comical way while the half-breed thrown insults that only made Anubis laugh harder.

"He speaks in his true language. One lost to the sand. Now, loud-mouthed mutt, go back to your pack and spend your time with them. Their leader should never stray too far or else the pack becomes weak." Artemis spoke.

Anubis had respect for the huntress. She had come from the stars, the mountains, no other compared to her in the hunt. If Zeus willed it, he would have wanted to be her hound. The god of death could never stray from his true purpose. Maybe in another life, Anubis would have taken the offer.

Too see this half-breed talk with such arrogance made the humor side of Anubis lose all control. His laughter at the young thing was cute at best. It reminded the god of death of many others like him. Loud-mouthed, brash, but their heart was always in the right. Gods help them.

"I don't care! He needs to talk like us or else I am going to kill him." Anubis grinned at the thought of the half-breed doing such a thing. Cant kill a god of death. He could certainly try, really.

" _Huntress!"_ The sound of an owl had caught their attention. Artemis stood up and stretched out her arm for the bird to land on.

"Athena's owl." She spoke in a low voice. Since that day, the owl had been back and forth between realms. Only coming to the huntress when needed. Athena wanted to rely messages to her.

The owl looked to the huntress with its large predatory eyes. The very eyes for Athena to see the world and to send a message. " _He comes, huntress."_

Artemis felt the jolt of electricity go through her body. The owl spread its wings and flew to the branch above her. Anubis and Inuyasha felt the heavy pressure coming towards them. They could smell the scent of two beings. One familiar to Inuyasha and he braced for an attack. The other, Anubis lowered one ear. _Of all gods._

No doubt Kagome and the others could feel it as well, but it was Artemis who ran pass them in a hurry. The static growing strong as it came closer. As her hound came closer to her. This feeling would always be until she decided to leave the hound alone. But, fate always pulled her towards him. She could not leave him for his heart was heavy. Everything about him was heavy. She had to protect him before he ended up destroying.

 _Sesshomaru._

Down the hill near the dirt road, mortals moved out of the way. Their eyes fixated on the tall woman with Auburn hair and silver eyes. Then, something hit the road hard. Smoke and dirt scattered throughout. Many of the mortals covered their eyes with their hands or ran out of the way of danger. Artemis coughed loudly, but she ran towards the figure in a hole.

" _Hound can pack a punch._ " He laughed.

Artemis could see the large figure of a close friend whom she had not seen in ages. His beard having small rocks and dirt and his eyes looking wild as a long green whip came straight towards him. Baldr took hold of the whip with a grin upon his face. His palms were smoking and searing from flesh boiling from the weapon.

" _I have not had this much fun in ages. Odin, this is by far a great ordeal!_ " Baldr shouted with triumph. His muscles not straining from pulling the demon towards him. On the other end of it, the hound was not going to lose to a barbaric being that smelled of dirt and alcohol. His eyes and features were not of this land and were much rugged then any he has ever seen.

" _I see why Zeus favors you to be her hound. You have the heart of a warrior. Odin be phrased."_ Badlr gloated with excitement.

Artemis looked and found that Sesshomaru was at the end of that whip. His face not faltering as he pulled Baldr and threw him into one of the rice paddy's. He made a big splash with laughter echoing throughout.

Anubis and Inuyasha looked to one another with confusion; Anubis knew the god, but to see the elder hound attack in close proximity was rather… interesting.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha screamed. Taking out his sword that enlarged instantly. Anubis sighed heavily. Artemis glared hard at the half-breed. Daring him to move under her presence while a dear friend was being attacked for no reason.

"Stay out of this!" She yelled towards Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru was on the attack when the huntress ran before him. Blocking his attack before it hit Baldr. Her silver eyes staring hard as a master should to a defiant dog. Sesshomaru glared back to the huntress while the hound deep inside felt a bit of comfort. The past few days have been of a lonely existence.

"Move." He spoke to her. His intentions were clear on killing Baldr. Attacking the god that was immortal and felt no pain would not go so well. Sesshomaru did not know whom he was dealing with. Artemis had her own questions, but she wanted peace for the moment.

Upon closer inspection, she could see that there was a bow and arrows on Sesshomaru's shoulder. Even a pelt that looked like a deer hide. Sesshomaru felt her stare on him. Those silver eyes looking weary and hair disheveled. _Master_.

"You shall not attack an ally. Baldr is friend. Back down, _Canis_. For your own sake." Artemis spoke.

Baldr rose from the field and shook off the water. The mortals were in awe at the foreigner and scared at what was happening. Again, there was a battle on the outskirts of the village. They pray that the squabble would end soon or else they were going to continue blaming the _gajin_. Too many were showing themselves. A bad omen of danger to come.

Not to mention demons.

"You dare order this, Sesshomaru? I am not one to order around like a pup. Move or get struck down." Their eyes locked in an intense stare of dominance. The electricity between them had caused the ground to crack under the pressure. Artemis could see deep inside at the hound. Sitting with his back turned towards her. He knew she was there.

 _I am sorry._

Sesshomaru knew that he could not harm the huntress. She did not have the intent to do the same. She raised her hand and placed it upon his armored chest. Sesshomaru glared with resentment towards Artemis. No one has ever been so bold as to touch him in such a way. Yet, his hound was like water to her touch. In fact, she was touching the beast within him for the comfort he knew he needed. Rin has been on his mind since her capture. There was understanding there, but he would not bow to her whims. Huntress or not, the hound felt comfort. _Damn._

Sesshomaru had come with intentions to leave to find the three fates, but he had caught the scent of the being that had visited Totosai. Never has so many distractions caused the demon to go off coarse. To make matters not in his fortunes, the huntress was touching his very soul. The demon that was his true form.

"Inuyasha!" The sound of Kagome's voice caught the eyes of those in the road.

The pack had come in a hurry to the aid of their friend- along with a certain toad and two headed dragon.

Another delay. Another reason to be angered. Sesshomaru was a demon with little patience and the fates were testing him this day. Rin was in danger and they were wasting time.

~.~

My longest chapter yet for this story. I hope I can write more longer chapters so you all can enjoy this story.


	18. No Simple Reunion

The gods would weep.

There was a poison running through his veins. His heartbeat had slowed and the world around him was a blur. The forest spirits have protected young Kohaku from the hungry demons that have sensed his distress. Poor boy could not move from his paralyzed state, but his mind was conscious enough to feel that he was not going to be harmed. The strange woman had injected him with some sort of poison that didn't kill him instantly.

The evil air had long been gone due to the forest spirits reclaiming the area. It has been sometime since a strong enough evil had poisoned the land. The trees were now growing back its leaves and birds have come back to nest in the trees. Kohaku moved his eyes to see the sun shining and he could see how the strange woman effected the area around him. Evil creatures kill everything within their touch. Nothing is safe.

" _Her poison has kept you from protecting the girl._ " Kohaku heard a strange voice. There was a heavy accent to a language he had never heard before. It was of a deep tone. One that carried authority when provoked, but also gentle as to not frighten him.

Kohaku wasn't sure if this was a good or bad omen.

" _One would see it as a noble act. I give you great praise for trying to defend the girl from the evil one. The woman made of a rib and cast upon a great sin upon the world. So, the story goes."_ The voice was coming from the shadows that hid the monsters. The demons that would see Kohaku as an easy meal.

His thoughts were racing fast. Was it his time now to die? To repent everything that has happened in the past?

Walking through the clearing, a large black dog with straight ears had come walking towards him. Its eyes staring at him with a predatory glare. The small forest spirits kept to the trees and looked to the creature that smelled of death. Were they scared of this creature? Kohaku's heart began to beat fast at the thought.

" _Poor child. I will take you to them. The huntress will cure you of her poison and you will no longer be still."_ The creature nudged at Kohaku's cheek. There was sadness within its eyes and the forest spirits calm aurora slowed down his heart. Though the creature smelled of death, the scent wasn't strong enough to overwhelm Kohaku's senses.

 _A creature of death. It has come to claim me._

He believed that the creature was embracing him into the afterlife. It would be a peaceful death rather of one that was not painful.

The creature's nose was cold and moist. Kohaku was afraid of it at first by how large and menacing it looked. He has never seen such a creature before and he has seen some ugly demons. This creature was more unique and beautiful from its shiny black coat and large ears. Kohaku wanted to move himself to give assistance to the creature, but his body just couldn't help.

There was just nothing he could do. The poison would not let Kohaku move.

Once placed upon it's back, the creature began to run. The forest spirits look on to the strange being and kept their calm aurora in the area for the grass and leaves to grow back. Watching with calm eyes, Sesshomaru had kept his distance from the forest spirits. Any foolish demon hungry enough to attack the demon lord, would meet the end of his green whip.

He observed his surroundings.

The forest spirits had noticed Sesshomaru's presence. True to his reputation as being a fierce demon, the peaceful creatures saw no threat. They only were there to protect the poor child that had fallen I'll due to poison within his blood. Sesshomaru had smelled the strong foul scent and followed it. His noise, able to scent even the fresh spilled blood could track anything that dare breathes life.

However, this poison had a very familiar smell. His hound had woken from its slumber to the smell. Poison had something bitter and pungent about it, but somehow, this poison scent was that of the woman whom had humiliated him. Chaining him to the ground and causing Sesshomaru his longing loneliness for Rin to rise his hound for revenge. He could already see the beast within drooling with blood lust.

 _The hound wants to sever the woman and bound her to the earth._

The forest spirits had watched the demon lord show little to no emotion. But the power that emitted from his strong aurora would scare anything that trembled within the earth and shadows. The spirits had kept their distance for the time being. These ancient creatures had seen their fair share of powerful demons: both good and evil. This forest has seen such evil and it was time to cleanse it from that stench, but Sesshomaru would lock it within memory.

The scent of the woman who took Rin.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken's high screech had caused the spirits to turn their attention to the green demon. His little legs moving such a tiny body in a great pace. Eyes always bulging in an exaggerated fashion that would make others laugh. The green little demon had just barely reached the sacred area within the spirits aurora when he was blocked by a barrier.

"What?! How can Lord Sesshomaru stand within the barrier, while I- Jaken- is left to feel the deep burn of the purity?" Jaken complained.

Sesshomaru looked to the spirits and wondered if they had intentionally let him through the barrier? In fact, he could not sense such a thing. It was strange to him that he could not even see it. The forest spirits had gathered around Jaken and began to poke at his form. Curious spirits that held no malice.

"Get away from me!" Jaken screamed.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru commanded in his monotone voice. It was more for his benefit as Jaken can be am overwhelming little headache for the demon lord. As of late, there have been many headaches that caused Sesshomaru great annoyance.

* * *

He dipped himself into the warm hot spring that was near the village. Artemis crossed her arms when she looked to the smiling Norse god. His ability to see humor in tense situations was nothing new. It was the way of the Norse to see a potential strong opponent and take them on in a fight. Baldr- like Artemis- were just strangers to the land. What could be a custom back home, could be offensive here to the mortals. He had to tread lightly with these villagers and avoid Artemis's brutal anger.

The huntress may have looked calm with a straight face. She had many questions that needed to be answered and after the day's events involving a moody demon lord and his loud-mouthed brother. Not to mention the ruining of some rice paddies that left a distaste in the farmers.

" _Why are you hear_?" She asked in his language.

" _I had been summoned by the all father- Odin. He has tasked me to come to a swordsmith to ask for him to make you a bow from the antlers of a descendant of_ Keresh. _His hide will do well for armor._ " He looked to the huntress and saw she had worn the pelt and had the bow over her shoulder. There was no denying seeing a beautiful goddess look much like a warrior. Her auburn hair braided and silver eyes staring intently at him. It was such a shame that the huntress would choose a life as a virgin. Any man would have been grateful to have such a resourceful woman by their side. Orion was lucky to have caught the huntress by the heart.

" _And your task has been greatly appreciated. Do not linger within the world of mortals for too long."_ She said, ignoring the way the old god had looked to her. Baldr chuckled at the anticipation of his absence by the huntress. Was she trying to rush him back home? Could old friends not be joyful to each other after not seeing one another for a long time?

" _I find this world much interesting. There are many wonders and beasts to tame. Why must you ruin my fun when the world is close to ruin?"_ Baldr's attitude to the situation may be of a dark humor, but Artemis was not one to laugh at lives being carelessly taken. " _I am only jesting, Artemis. Do not look to me with that look."_

Artemis had given the god a hard-stoned glare. Her silver eyes narrowing at him. If he was not a close friend and an ancient god, she would have her own fun placing arrows within the man. He was lucky that feeling pain was such a blessing to him because of his mother. Baldr had known the huntress for many centuries and knew she was not the humorous or even playful type of goddess. She was too serious sometimes and needed a push to lighten her mood.

" _Do you not know of what Apollo is trying to awaken.?"_ Her tone of voice had become low. " _A monster that has been asleep for centuries. He has taken a child for sacrifice and I have no idea of where he hides. Do not take my mood lightly for I have already failed in trying to kill my own brother."_

Baldr could see the heavy stress upon the huntress. The way her shoulders had slumped just a little to the very faint outlines of a pout upon her lips. That glare she had giving him just moments before had vanished quickly. Artemis always kept her composure, but the thought of killing your own brother could question all that one had grown to be since the very beginning.

Baldr had come to know the stories and Artemis had known his. The gods of the different lands knew of each other existence, but there was tolerance. Sure, wars fought in their name, but enough to acknowledge they existed and were already in the back of the mortal's minds. There was a new God or so the story goes. It did not matter to Baldr if the mortals believed in one or more, mortals are bound to kill over the gods they believe true. They just could no longer interfere in the business of men.

" _It is not easy to have to kill one of the same flesh and blood. I am only trying to ease the suffering you are feeling great huntress."_ Baldr said.

Artemis knew the god could be sincere. The days have not been easy for her. The thought of having to kill her own brother and failing to do so because she had a moment of weakness. She was viewed by mortals as a strong huntress. One who could hunt a beast. She was the great huntress. Gods had to keep personal mortal feelings at bay.

 _"What I feel are my own."_ She was defensive. Inside, Artemis was at war with herself. Everything leading up to this point were mistakes. Her personal feelings towards her brother were blinding her. It almost cost her everything. If only she could have struck Apollo down. " _Do not try and makes things better. I know what needs to be done. I do not need another reminding me what is at stake."_

Baldr raised his hands in defense. There was no reason for her to almost bite his head off, but the huntress was put under great stress from the gods. She had a responsibility to uphold or else look like a failure. Artemis did not take humiliation all too well.

"Artemis!" The sound of a young girl had caused the heavy tension to cease for the moment. Their conversation would have to wait.

The huntress looked over her shoulder to find that Kagome and Inuyasha had come to find her. There was a look of worry upon Kagome's face. She looked close to tears, but she kept her composure enough to speak coherently to Artemis. Inuyasha, however, kept his gaze upon Baldr. There was an intense state down between the two. Artemis ignored it for a moment to listen closely to what was being told to her.

But Kagome had red tinted cheeks when she saw Baldr washing himself. Artemis moved in front of the embarrassed girl, blocking her vision before she died of seeing a naked man. Nudity should not be something to be ashamed of. Mortals are born in the flesh and seeing a naked man should not cause Kagome to come close to fainting. Artemis was not at all affected by it, because she was used to the flesh. Nothing all to new. Mortals and gods shared the same structure.

"Do not mind him." She said simply. It was hard for Kagome to just ignore the man in the water. How could she be so nonchalant? Kagome thought as sweat was going down her back.

"There is a naked man in the water and Kagome saw him!" Inuyasha stated in Kagome's defense. He had covered her eyes quickly while pointing an accusing finger at the god in the water.

Artemis sighed heavily. Baldr paid no mind fo either of the two and continued his bath.

"If we go somewhere more private, would the girl then speak before her skin scorches the earth?" Artemis said. The huntress wanted to find a distraction for the moment before going back into the conversation with Baldr.

"No time for that!" Inuyasha stated quickly.

"It's Kohaku: Sanger's little brother. Please help him." She took hold of the huntress's arm and, without warning, quickly pulled with as much strength as a mortal could have, pulled her into a running pace. Artemis had little time to react, but her feet were already moving. Kagome may not have not looked liked a woman who cares strength within her body, but looks are deceiving.

The girl had a strong grip for someone a foot shorter then the huntress. She could hear Baldr laughing at her misfortune.


End file.
